


Kitten

by Grell_Belle_1945



Series: Soldier and Tigers and Kitten, Oh My! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana likes to tease him, And i'll keep this going despite that, Critisism welcomed, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, For Kitten it's Love at First Sight, I started this before 76 was announced as gay, Jack doesn't know how to handle it, Kitten is very affectionate, Light Angst, Lots of blushing, Lots of cuddles, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly from Jack, Possible smut, Reader is refered to as Kitten, She wont be talking till about a quarter of the fic, Sleepy Cuddles, This is My First Fic Ever!, Tigers, Will edit tags as I go, because of Gene splicing, not a/b/o, very light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grell_Belle_1945/pseuds/Grell_Belle_1945
Summary: It was a normal mission; infiltrate a Talon base, steal data, destroy everything else. Passing out and then waking up to the care of two tigers and their wild human companion was not what 76 was expecting.*I started this before Soldier 76 was announced as gay and I will continue to write this, I fully respect the LGTB community, I'm Bi myself. So, in this he will be with an OC that uses her/she pronouns. If that makes you unhappy, I'm sorry, just don't read this.*(On hiatus untill mid April)





	1. 1

His vision was fading in and out of focus. He could feel himself being dragged, the ground was cold, was it snowing? Oh, right he was fallowing a lead on a supposed Talon base in Siberia. But how did he end up being dragged through the snow?

His consciousness was starting to come back to him. His visor was still on, though his laser rifle was missing. Listening carefully he could hear several sets of feet crunching through the snow close to him, he estimated approximately eight people. Opening his eyes he glanced to his right to see nobody and to his left… nobody. Were they all walking in front? Must have thought he would be unconscious longer so they wouldn’t have to watch the rear.

Trying not to bring any attention to himself, he started to take note on any injuries he might have. His right ankle was sore, possible sprain, won’t take long to heal. Shifting his legs just slightly he could tell they were slightly numb but it was most likely because of the cold. All his fingers moved and his wrists were okay. It was the sharp stinging in his left shoulder and the feeling of gushing warm liquid that made him inhale sharply under his breath. Unfortunately, it was enough of a noise to alert those in front of him. The one who was dragging him by the collar of his jacket had let go and he fell that short distance to the ground, his vision swam and he guessed that he had also had a slight concussion. A low rumble was heard above him and as his eyes regained their focus he could make out a very, very large feline figure of orange, white and black. The figure walked to sit beside two others and he moved his head to fallow it only to freeze when he acknowledged that he was looking at a tiger, a tiger that was twice the average size, sitting beside a second one and there, standing behind them, was a completely naked woman with long wild (h/c) hair, curious bright amber eyes, holding his pulse rifle. What the hell was happening?

 

* * *

 

 

It was an explosion in the far distance that caught her attention. She was washing up and getting a drink at a river with her brother and sister when the ground shook, the resulting sound from the blast was faint, meaning it was too far away to harm them. Still, curiosity wasn’t a trait that she indulged in frequently, so she and her sibling got up from the river and started to make their way deeper into the forest.

After years of walking on hard ground with bare feet, the cold was never a problem. It was only when blizzards hit and the temperature dropped so much even her brother was cold, did she become a shivering mess, at those times she would curl up with her worried sister and her brother would out alone to hunt for the three of them. But now the sun was out and at its highest, casting its rays that warmed her skin to the point that it felt like she was vibrating with heat. She reached out a hand to scratch behind the ear of her sister who let out a pleased purr.

They walked a great distance from the river when they heard the sound of a body crashing through the snow and foliage. The trio paused to see if it was a potential threat, and they waited. What they saw was a tall, well built man. He burst through the trees towards them before he fell to his knees after stumbling on a frozen rock and fell face first into the snow, breathing heavily. The object he was holding flew from his grasp and slid to a stop just in front of her feet, when she looked up the man had yet to move. Sharing a glance to her brother for permission, she made her way closer to the man to inspect him. The two large red symbols on his back were curious; his hair blended into the snow around them but there was something blocking her from seeing his face. When she knelt down to poke him her brother released a low growl of warning, making a soft noise of comfort and assurance, she slowly went to turn the man onto his back. With a huff of annoyance her brother came over and took hold of the leather on his shoulder to help flip him over.

It didn’t seem like he was going to wake up. Tilting her head to the side, she decided to bring him to their den. When she said this to her brother he was quick to decline, but her whimpering plea made him huff again and her sister let out a huff of amusement.

With that settled she then turned her attention to the object he was carrying. Not thinking anything of it she went to carelessly pick it up only to let out a shocked gasp at how heavy it was. It took all her strength to pick it up and hold it at height to her chest, as she was examining it her finger slipped and pressed some button and the object let out a quick burst that knocked her onto her back and made her ears ring. Sitting up she looked at her siblings, they were both crouched low to the ground in fear and as she looked to the man she saw that whatever came out of the very heavy object had hit him and now he was bleeding from his left shoulder.

Panic started to fill her and she dropped the object in favour of trying to help him, though she had no idea what to do. So she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried pulling him. When her brother inquired on what she was doing she told him that he was going to rest in their den, with that she proceeded to pull on his shoulders… damn he’s heavy. After attempting to pull him four more times, her brother finally nudged her away and grabbed hold of the man’s jacket. Walking backwards, he began the trek back to their den, pulling the heavy man along. Sharing an amused looking with her sister, she picked up the very heavy object again, being extra careful with it, and the two sped up to walk alongside their brother.

 

* * *

 

 

“What the hell?” he muttered under his breath.

The woman’s head tilted slightly and she lowered his pulse rifle to the ground. She started to make her way forward only to be cut off by one of the tigers. She raised her hand to pet it softly making little cooing noises in a pattern almost like speech. When it bowed its head, she stepped past it and knelt down next to the man

He was now trying to pick himself up into a sitting position, his movements cautious. When she reached out to his face, he quickly shot back and was on his knees, but before he do anything else both tigers had him pinned and were growling. The sudden pressure on his shoulder made him hiss again and the girl started to let out distressed whimpers. The tigers let up and one made its way to sit beside her while the other remained beside him.

Slowly raising his hands in a placating manner, he moved to sit up again. “I’m sorry.” his voice was deep and gruff, the sound just slightly muffled from his visor. But it still resonated with something in the woman’s chest, her heart skipping slightly and she let out a surprised huff at the feeling.

He sat waiting for a reply; but when she just kept staring, slightly wide eyed, he tried for some answers, “What’s your name?”

Again nothing but a tilt to her head, thinking back to what Russian he knew he asked again. Now her brows were furrowed and she looked even more confused, but she slowly inch her way toward him again. Not knowing what to do now, he slowly raised his hand to the side of his visor and flipped on the S.O.S transmitter Winston insisted on installing.

His focus remained on the girl in front of him; she started to reach for his face again and this time he remained still, though his muscles stiffened slightly when the tiger to his right started to growl low in its chest. His eyes widened though when the woman started to make those cooing noises again and the tiger relaxed slightly. Her fingers traced lightly over the red of his visor and down over the mouth guard, she traced her hand down his neck slowly and he had to suppress a slight shiver at the soft touch. When her finger met his left shoulder though his body tensed again, when she ran her fingers over his wound with slightly more pressure than before he had to inhale a bit more sharply due to the stinging pain and with that she abruptly stood up, picked up his rifle and stood there. It took him a second to realize she was waiting on him.

When he finally got to his feet he let out a low groan, glancing around he let out a sigh. He’s now lost in a Siberian forest until evac comes to pick him up, great. He looked at the tiger to his right and saw that, standing, it came to roughly his mid torso, that’s unnerving. Glancing to the woman he let out a sigh, “I go by Soldier: 76, not that you’ll know what that means.”


	2. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'm writing this on Word currently and I plan on updating every weekend, that being said I am working on this even if I can't upload so sometimes there will be multiple chapters at once sometimes only one. I don't know how long this fic will be and at some point in the next few chapters theres gonna be a jump in months with a brief summary on events just to get the story going a bit faster. Thank you to those who have already read what I've posted and thank you to those whove commented. I feel like I'm actually achieving something!

Jack sighed in relief as the door to the mess hall closed behind him and his companions. All through dinner he was juggling with Ana’s teasing, Hana’s questions and Kitten refusing to eat anything but the burger. Yes, he understood that she probably only ever ate meat before. But now she had to learn how to act like a person if she was going to stay here. 

A small whimper brought him out of his thoughts, he looks down to see Kitten trying to unfurl his clenched fingers. With another sigh he started walking down the hall with Kitten running after to keep up, the two tigers making their way after her. He thought that she was just going to walk beside him when she caught up, but he was suddenly stumbling forward after she launched herself onto his back. With an excited hum, she nuzzled into the back of his neck. 

They made their way through the halls of the base; as agents stopped to stare at their group, 76 was growing a bit annoyed and flustered at all the attention. Kitten had managed to fall asleep on his back and he was glad that bringing her to bed won’t have any complications at least. 

Of course that was too much to hope for. He was safe when he got to the room she would be staying in. He was safe when he asked Athena to open the door and send him the security code for future use. But when he tried to set her down on the bed, she starts to wake up. 

“Go back to sleep.” He urged gently. He backed away from the bed, giving room for one of the tigers to jump up to lie down with her, “I’m going to be in the room next to this one.” He gestured to his right and she sleepily fallowed his pointing hand before looking back to him and holding her arms out with a pout, “No, I’m going to my room.” 

With that he turned and headed towards the door, he paused when he heard sniffling and turned his head slightly before squaring his shoulders and walked out the door, letting it close between them. 

Did she do something wrong? Why did he leave her alone? He did seem upset with her when they were eating. She looked around the room as her brother marked the walls to show that this was their space. They were grey and plain, the ceiling was white and the carpet was also grey. 

The fabric on the thing he placed her on was also grey. The room was making her sad and she felt cold despite the pants and long sleeved shirt she wore. She wrapped her arms around her sister’s neck, but the cold feeling was still there. The thing they were sitting on was bigger than the one in their den, so her brother jumped up to sit with them. He nudged her arm with his head and looked at her in question. She shivered and whimpered. 

“Lights will be turned off now, goodnight.” The voice made her jump and tears started to flow freely down her face. She looked around for the source but the lights switched off before she could look around the room fully. 

Quickly scrambling to her feet, Kitten rushed to the door. It slid open and she ran down the hall, her brother fallowing behind her. Her vision was blurred as she continued to cry. As she turned a corner she didn’t see the giant thing in front of her until she ran head first into it. 

Large hands came up to steady her, but the growling from her brother made them let go quickly. When she looked up she was met with a weird face, it was almost human but the nose was weird and most of its face was covered in hair or was it fur? She quickly scrambled back until she hid under the front legs of her brother, she was still crying and was now more afraid than anything else with this new encounter watching her. 

“You must be the girl 76 mentioned. My name is Winston; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Winston offered the girl what he thought was a happy smile but she whimpered and continued to cry, with a sigh he continued to look at the girl and spoke, “Athena, please inform Soldier: 76 that his guest has made her way to the door to my lab and appears to be in distress.” 

The answering voice made her jump again and she hid her face into the left leg of her brother, “Soldier: 76 had been informed, sir.” 

Why had he left her? She wanted him back, where was he? 

When Jack entered his room the first thing he did was ask Athena to turn the lights off in Kitten’s room. He reasoned that her day was mentally exhausting and she was already back to sleep. He shed himself from his jacket and grabbed a pair of sweats from his dresser. 

He was in his bathroom getting ready for a shower when Athena called for his attention, “Sir, Kitten has made her way to the entrance to Winston’s lab and is in a great deal of emotional distress.” 

With a sigh he quickly pulled on his sweats and made his way out of his room and down the twisting halls to eventually find Kitten huddled under the legs of one of the tigers and Winston trying desperately to calm her down. 

“Ah, 76. It appears your friend has gotten lost.” Winston stated as he backed away from the girl. 

“I don’t know how. I left her in the empty room beside mine.” The old soldier walked up beside the tiger and knelt down so he could get her attention. 

When she looked up at the sound of his voice, she was quick to dislodge herself from the tiger’s leg and launched herself at Soldier. Her shoulders were shaking with silent crying as her arms hugged around his torso tightly. The sudden force of her hug, sent him back onto the floor, one of his hands coming up to steady her. He could feel heat rising up to his cheeks at the open display and looked towards Winston, who was watching with both relief and amusement. 

“Well, I think keeping a closer eye on her would be best for now. She’s in a new environment and will be nervous and jumpy until she grows accustomed to this new setting. The same could be said for the two tigers in her care.” With that Winston headed down the hall, leaving the three sitting on the ground. 

Tilting his head back, Jack tried to make eye contact with Kitten. When she looked up at him he felt something stab at his chest, she looked so vulnerable and scared. He slowly raised his hand to her cheeks and with his thumb wiped away the tears sliding down. She nuzzled into his hand and slowly rolled to the side to sit beside him. Jack stood up and reached down to lift her to her feet. She hugged him again and this time he wrapped one of his arms around her small body and held her closer. It was when her breathing tickled his skin that he realized that he left his room without a shirt. 

The blush he felt blossomed even further and he cleared his throat softly before holding her at arms length, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

When they made it back to her room Jack held the door open and the second tiger came walking out. He walked them over to his room and led Kitten to his bed. She climbed up to the pillows and snuggled against one with a smile. With an amused huff, Jack turned to finish getting ready for bed. 

With the scent of her Alpha surrounding her, Kitten found herself struggling to keep her eyes open. Her sister hadn’t come up to lie with her but instead chose to lie with her brother by the door as a means of protection, knowing her sister needed to feel that much safer after the last few minutes. Her sister had asked what happened but her brother simply said that the human came to help and their sister was happy, that’s all that mattered. 

When Jack came back into the room, Kitten was half asleep. She sat up slowly to look at him and he was confused as to why her eyes widened, he remembered he had taken his visor off completely and felt a blush cross his face at the plain wonder Kitten wore on her own. 

“Come on, time to sleep.” He mumbled, he sat down on the bed and placed his visor on the table, he stiffened when he felt fingers tracing down the side of his face, “It’s time for bed, go to sleep.” 

Kitten didn’t move from beside him, when he turned to look at her the blush on his cheeks spread to the rest of his face as she traced along the scar that crossed over his mouth. His lips opened slightly under the pressure and his eyes couldn’t move from her face. When she dropped her hand she leant forward and Jack’s breath hitched in his throat, she nuzzled her head against his cheek then gave him a small lick. When she moved back to look into his eyes she noticed that they were darker than before, but still so beautiful. 

Clearing his throat, he turned his bright red face away, “C’mon, time to sleep.” 

His voice was slightly strained and he had to clear his throat slightly. He pushed against her shoulder and she flopped back down against the pillows. Jack couldn’t help but smile at the happy hum she let out as she buried her face into a pillow. He pulled the blankets back to lie down beside her and as soon as the blankets were pulled over them Kitten shifted over and cuddled against his side. He jumped slightly when slender fingers danced over the exposed skin of his chest and rested over his heart. When he turned his head, Kitten was already asleep; with a small smile he turned and switched off the light on his side table.


	3. 2

76 fallowed after the trio, his hand covering his shoulder to stop anymore blood from pouring out, he had no idea where he was going or how this woman could stand walking through the snow wearing zero clothes.  


Their walk only lasted for a few minutes before they came to a small, rundown cabin. The stone walls were chipped and cracked around the broken windows; the chimney had collapsed in on itself, cutting off any air from flowing into the building. The wooden door was still attached to the hinges but was rotten and was moving slightly with the breeze. Without hesitation, the woman walked up to the cabin and held open the door for the other three.  


Inside, the walls were scratched up and covered in dark blotches of old dried blood, the floor held a broken, old, moldy mattress and fur pelts covered every other surface. One of the tigers went and collapsed on the mattress; the second one looked at 76 slightly then went to lie down next to it. The woman smiled, put down his rifle and suddenly grabbed his hand and brought him over to where the felines were resting.  


“Hold on, wai-“ he let out a grunt of surprise when she pushed his good shoulder and kicked out his legs, he fell on the small open space of the mattress and just as he was about to get back up, his shoulder was being gently pushed and he was forced to lie against the side of one of the tigers and the woman climbed into his lap and snuggled against his chest.  


Not knowing what to do, 76’s body was tense and he kept his hands out on either side of him. The woman looked up at him with a frown; she tilted her head and made small whimpering sounds. She nudged his chin with her head and her hand pawed at his chest slightly.  


“Look, I need to take care of my shoulder.” His brow furrowed when her bottom lip began to quiver, “Let me try to stop the blood and then I’ll sit back down.” he was gesturing to his wounded shoulder as he said this and her eyes fallowed his movements, she just nudged his chin with another whimper. When he thought of just gently moving her she suddenly rolled off of him and curled up with the two tigers.  


Now, he undid his jacket and laid it down beside him, his black shirt went next. The wound was deep and the marking around it was very similar to what his… his eyes traveled to his pulse rifle and then he turned to look at the woman, who had stolen his shirt while he was distracted and snuggled with it. With a deep sigh, he directed his attention back to his shoulder, using two fingers he carefully pulled the wound open to see if he could make out any possible traces of a bullet, the lack of light in the room however meant that the search would be in vain. Though it was strongly ill-advised, 76 pulled out a Biotic Field and let the orange light fill the small room and encase all of them. The tigers looked up and then at each other before going back to resting. The woman’s eyes sparkled in awe at the device. He could feel the skin of his shoulder slowly knit itself back together and he sighed again when the pain receded to a dull ache. Looking back at the girl he thought about trying to get his shirt back, but exhaustion was slowly catching up with him.  


He shrugged his jacket back on and the woman took that as an excuse to climb back onto his lap, she was still clutching his shirt and started to nuzzle against his chest, “How about I help you put my shirt on?”  


Looking up curiously, she fought only slightly when he tried to take his shirt back, but happily sat up when he moved it over her head. She made a small squeak when her head popped through the hole and let him maneuver her arms through the sleeves. Once she was fully enveloped in his shirt, she nuzzled against him again and started to happily purr in comfort.

 

The sun had just begun to set, when the roar of engines woke up the four napping in the small cabin. 76 looked down at the woman still on him and moved to get her off. But before he could the sound of spurs and a rich southern drawl reached his ears and the door blew open. The tiger lying beside the mattress jumped to its feet and got ready to pounce if needed, the one lying behind him calmly moved beside him and the woman, patiently waiting to see what would happen. The girl however let out a squeak and buried her face in his chest.  


Before 76 could say anything, this new person let out surprised laugh, “Don’ quite see why you need savin’, Jack.” McCree was definitely amused by how he found his team mate, but he now took in the two animals in the room and raised his eyebrows in surprise, “The two tigers make sense, though the pretty lady in yer lap is another thing.”  


“Reaper was pursuing me after I set of the explosives. Ran into her in the forest, it appears that she has had little to no interactions with other people. She doesn’t even talk.” His gruff response was something the cowboy was used to, but he still couldn’t shake the smirk of his face.  


“So that explains why yer with her, but not why she’s sittin’ in yer lap.” His smirk grew when the tips of the old man’s ears turned a slight pink.  


“I couldn’t exactly push her off of me!” he snapped, he jerked his chin the direction of the defensive tiger, which had raised up from a fighting stance but was still growling lowly, “The tigers are very protective of her.”  


“And why is she wearin’ yer shirt?”  


“When I ran into her I had passed out, I think she might have shot me with my rifle. I had to check the wound, while I was doing that she stole my shirt.” At this point 76 just wanted get her off of him so he could stand, but during this back and forth with McCree she had managed to fall back to sleep.  


“What do you suppose we do with her? Are we goin’ to leave her out here?”  


“If we take her, we’ll probably have to bring the tigers too. But I don’t think leaving her out here is smart either. Especially if a Talon base was so close by too. Who knows what might happen if we leave her?”  


His calm interaction with this new guest probably calmed the tiger sitting next to him, because it slowly moved its head to muzzle at the girl who sleepily opened her eyes. She wound her arms around its neck and it slowly stood to its full height, raising the girl to her feet in the process. She sleepily rubbed at her eyes and looked around the room, when she saw the cowboy she froze.  


“Why, hi there darlin’. Name’s Jesse McCree.” the cowboy tipped his hat to her, but she only tilted her head and stared in confusion.  


“She won’t understand anything we say, McCree.”  


“Well, are we bringing her or leaving? ‘Cause Lena can’t keep the bird in the air for long before we’re spotted.” McCree gave a short wave to the girl before making his way out the door, “If it’s the latter, say yer goodbyes, I’ll call Angela for ya. Need to get that shoulder looked at.”  


Jack sighed heavily before looking at the trio across from him. He turned toward the door picked up his rifle and made his way out after the cowboy. He was half way to the ship when he felt a tug on his sleeve, turning his head he saw the she had chased after him. Looking back at the cabin he saw the two tigers looking on from the door way, with another sigh he moved his arm and moved her attention to her two companions. With an out stretched hand the two tigers came up to them and Jack guided then all onto the ship.  


“Hey, 76! Who’s this?” Lena came bounding up to him from the cock pit, bright smile on her face. That smile dropped quickly however when the women let out a squeak of surprise and hid behind him, while one of the tigers started to growl.  


“Found her in the woods.” Was his brief reply, when he turned to move her out from behind him Jesse let out an amused snort and proceeded to tell the Brit the short story he was told.  


He guided her and the two tigers into the small med room in the ship, and sat her down on the bed in there The calmer of the two felines hopped up to lay beside her, taking up most of the room but the girl didn’t seem to mind. The other had decided to stay up to keep watch it seemed, it had sat in the corner of the room facing the door. Jack left briefly and grabbed a blanket from one of the compartments on the ship and brought it back to wrap around the woman who was already dozing off. He made his way back to the front where Lena and Jesse were discussing how big the tigers were.  


“How do you suppose they got that big?” Lena questioned, as she started to flip various switches to allow a smooth take off.  


“No clue, I’m more concerned ‘bout how long she has been with ‘em.”  


Soldier’s voice startled both of them, “Athena, check for any previous records of abnormally sized Siberian Tigers in the wild.”  


“No natural records found. However, in 2049, Russian scientists were tasked with genetically enhancing endangered animals to help increase their life span, in hopes of increasing population, the Siberian tiger being one of the subjects. The program was shut down in 2054 when it was revealed that the experiments killed more than it saved.” the AI reported.  


“Were there any missing children reports in the immediate area around that time?”  


There was a brief pause as the three of them waited for any plausible information on their new friend, “Negative.”  


Lena let out a sigh of disappointment, “Well, no point in worrying about our new friends past.” She turned her attention to 76, “Why you go lie down, love? You’ve had a long day.”  


“Nah, he’s all rested up from his little cat nap with the young lady.” McCree sent an amused smirk to Lena who looked up at the old soldier in shock.  
76 didn’t reply but the fact that his ears started to turn just the slightest bit red, sent the two of them laughing, with an annoyed huff he turned and made his way to one of the seats by the med room door.

 

When they arrived on base, the first thing Jack did was check on their guests. At some point during the flight the woman must have woken up and was happily looking around the room. When the door opened and she saw who was standing there she didn’t hesitate to pounce on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The sudden impact sent him tumbling back into view of Jesse and Lena who both were startled at first but then started to laugh at scene. The two tigers cautiously fallowed out of the room and kept close to the woman, who absolutely refused to let go of Jack.  
When the doors of the ship opened, Jack had to suppress a groan of annoyance when he saw Ana waiting with Angela. The bemused smile on the old woman’s face told him that this would be discussed later and would be material she would use to tease him until she found new material.  


“Who’s you’re new friend, Jack?” Ana was greatly enjoying this, but her attention shifted when two nervous tigers proceeded to fallow him of the ship. “A new friend and some pets?”  


“I ran into her in the woods.” Jack huffed and adjusted her so she could cling to him on his back. She let out a noise of protest but started to nuzzle the back of neck with soft content purrs, “She doesn’t understand anything we say, and only seems to respond to these tigers. I believe she grew up with them.”  


“Well, she seems to really like you.” Angela was smiling gently at the display, “After I take care of you, I give her a proper check up.”


	4. 3

As Jack gave his mission report and the data he retrieved to Winston, the girl was taken to Angela, and already things were getting difficult. The tigers were not allowed in the med bay, so they were getting anxious and steadily growing violent out in the hallway. The girl was on the verge of tears and none of the equipment had even reached her yet, all Angela had tried so far was to get her into the showers, meaning the girl had to remove Jack’s shirt.  


McCree had to hold the girl back from clawing at the doctor when she moved to cut the shirt from her. But the unwanted contact made her turn and she sank her teeth into his flesh hand on her shoulder. With a yelp he yanked his hand away and she launched off the table a made a break for the door, before she could reach it McCree wrapped his arms around her waist. She shrieked in anger and the roars, on the other side of the doors, were enough to send genuine fear through the cowboy.  


Angela sighed and crossed her arms, “I’m considering sedating her.”  


“No arguments- ugh- here!” McCree dragged her back to the table and placed her back on top of it, “Easy, Kitten, just sit still!”  


“Jesse, yelling won’t make her want to relax. She doesn’t understand what you’re saying to begin with and the noise will just rile her up. We really don’t want to upset her or her tigers will start to hurt people.” Angela sighed and opened a drawer; pulling out a syringe, “Hold her.”  


“What’s going on in here?”  


The two froze at the voice of the old Commander; McCree was quick to let the girl go, while Angela tried to hide the syringe behind her back. The girl jumped from the table and ran out to hide behind Jack, her body was shaking and she was letting out distressed whimpers. Jack turned to the door and opened it slightly letting her slip out so she could sit with the two very pissed off tigers in the hall.  


“How the hell… You’re in charge of her, I’m not baysittin’ ‘er or nothing after this. Ange, could I get this wrapped up. Kitten sure has a strong bite.” Jesse was lifting his hand into view and sure enough thin tendrils of blood were flowing from a set of teeth marks in his hand.  


“Jack, I think you need to be here during her check up.” Angela stated, her head was bent to look over Jesse’s hand as she wrapped it, but 76 could see her brows furrowed and her mouth pulled in a thin line, “I spent an hour here, with Jesse, trying to get her to stop touching everything and to sit down. When she finally did, she fought tooth and nail to keep the shirt you lent her on. I haven’t even gotten her to the showers and her friends outside have been getting more anxious by the second.”  


“They were perfectly fine when I was walking down the hall.”  


“You didn’t hear ‘em! I swear they were a second away from bustin’ the door down!” McCree’s voice was rising slightly.  


“Well, now that you’re here Jack we can calmly get her through a check up.” Angela cut in, “Come on. Let’s bring her back in, you can go now Jesse.”  


The three of then opened the door and watched as one of the tiger was curled protectively around the woman on the floor, while the other sat beside the two. It let out a low growl at the sight of the cowboy and doctor, the woman looked up and her demeanor was weary.  


“Sorry for the fuss, Kitten.” McCree tipped his hat, and then made his way down the hallway.  


“Kitten?” Jack muttered, he knew that they needed to call the woman something other than ‘woman’, but a feeling of… disappointment? was filling him.  


“I think it is fitting. We needed something to address her as.” Angela watched as the tiger standing guard dipped his head to lick at her cheek, she nudged her head against it in an affectionate head butt. “What shall we call her friends?”  


“We should let her decide that, they’re her family.”  


Jack walked towards the trio on the floor. At his approach, Kitten scrambled to her feet and promptly attached herself to him in a tight hug. The tiger that had been curled around her stood as well and nudged at his hand, the other one just walked closer. With a huff, Jack turned toward the doors and tried to force the blush he felt growing on his face away. Angela just smiled and opened the door for him and Kitten.

 

“Did you really have to scratch her?” Jack asked as he directed Kitten down to the mess hall. He wasn’t expecting a reply but he needed to vent some of the anger out. The two tigers trailed lazily behind them, cautious of their surrounding. “Come on, time for dinner.”  


She held on to his hand and was playfully swinging it between them, her other one was holding onto the pant leg of her new pants that Angela lent her. Her head snapped up suddenly and she started to move faster, the tigers were also picking up the pace. Soon Jack was being pulled down the halls at a fast jog as he tried to regain Kitten’s attention. When they reached the doors to the mess hall, Jack pulled her back. She stumbled into his chest and let out a surprised huff.  


“You are going to listen to me and not wander off. I’m going to sit you at a table and get the food.” He was saying this slowly, hoping that she would somehow understand. But when she just tilted her head and the small whine from the tigers started to make her upset, he just sighed and opened the door.  


The first person he noticed was Ana. Though he wasn’t in the mood to deal with her teasing, he knew that if he asked she would watch over Kitten while he grabbed her dinner. Getting enough food for the tigers though, that will be slightly difficult. They were larger than average and he hazard a guess that they need to eat more than the average tiger. He guided them over to the table where Ana sat and had to bite back an annoyed huff when his name was called.  


“76!” just keep walking Jack; you can talk to her after Kitten is seated with Ana, “76! Hey, wait up!”  


Hana Song, the Korean streamer/Mech pilot. With a sigh, Jack placed a hand on Kitten’s shoulder to keep her from running off and turned to face the onslaught of questions.  


“Hey, who’s the new girl? What’s your name? Do you play videogames? I could show you the best videogames I have; you should be on one of my live streams, it’ll be fun!” Hana reached her hand to grab at Kitten’s wrist, “Come with me! I’ll introduce you to everyone; I’m much better company than the old man!”  


Before the younger girl could touch Kitten, the more protective of the tigers moved to snap at her hand. Luckily, she jumped back before she lost any fingers. He was losing his patience now, so with a bit more force than necessary, he guided her and the tigers to Ana, “Would you watch her while I get her some food?”  


With an amused smile, Ana nodded and reached a hand out to the girl slowly. Kitten looked up to Jack than to her brother before slowly accepting the older woman’s hand. She smiled shyly and Ana patted the seat next to her.  


“So you know, we’ve decided to call her Kitten, for now.” Jack explained before her turned around to face the nosey teen and pushed her towards the kitchen, “You are helping get the food for our guests.”  


Hana started to whine, “But I want to talk to her! She’s really pretty and her hair is so long! Is she a new recruit? Is she shy? What’s with the tigers, they’re so big!?”  


Jack just rolled his eyes; yeah her hair was really long. It ended at her knees; he had to help Angela brush it out and that was when she first tried to scratch her, “She’s not a new recruit. Found her in a forest in Siberia. You can’t talk to her, she doesn’t understand human speech.”  


“Are we going to teach her then?” Hana inquired, “If we are, we should start with English. I, mean, a lot of us had to learn it! Like myself, Genji and Hanzo, Mei, Zarya. We could all teach her, then she’ll not only learn to speak but will be friends with us all. Easy peasy!”  


Jack just huffed as he gathered dinner for Kitten and himself. Tonight’s menu was burgers made with multiple choices for a side. He grabbed two burgers for her and two for himself; he piled a third plate with fries and salad. When he turned around Hana was just sitting on one of the counters and watching him with little interest. With a roll of the eyes that she couldn’t see, he grabbed a metal tray and proceeded into the giant fridge. Looking around he found the meat and grabbed six chunks of beef for the tigers. Walking back out he saw that Hana hadn’t moved at all.  


“I brought you here to help.” He gruffed, he handed her the tray piled with meat and grabbed the one carrying the burgers.  


“You said her name was Kitten, right? Cute name, did you come up with it?”  


“McCree did.” Was his short reply as he grabbed two water bottles and made his way back to Ana and her care.  


“You don’t sound so happy about that.” She looked down at what she was carrying, “What’s with the meat?”  


He turned to look at her, “Would you rather deal with starving tigers?”

As Jack and Hana went off, Ana turned to look at Kitten as she looked around the mess hall. She was being cautious not curious, the woman noted. She turned her attention to the tigers that sat beside each other on the ground but were tense and wary as well. This place will make the three very restless, very quickly.  


Kitten was wondering where her man was. He wasn’t this first human she came into contact with during her life, but when he spoke for the first time she could hear the kindness and will to protect in his words, there was also an Alpha undertone that resonated with her. Making her take to him in a positive way, she loved this new Alpha already. She knew that her brother would butt heads with the new Alpha around them but there was respect in his posture when the man was with them, he was willing to step to the side mostly because this man was making his sister happy. When her brother explained this to her, she couldn’t help but smile and agree.  


She couldn’t help but grow a little restless when her man took longer than she thought he would. She turned to look at the woman beside her and startled a little when she saw that she was already looking at her. Her hair was silver and she had something covering her eye but she was still beautiful. She had a teasing tilt to her mouth that reminded Kitten of her sister. She looked between the two then nodded as if confirming her thought.  


She was startled from her assessment when a loud voice echoed from beside her fallowed by the smell of smoke, “Oi! Lookit the pretty kitties!”  


“Jamison, now is not the time.” the lady warned the new arrival.  


Kitten looked behind her to see a very thin blond haired man, with a metal arm and peg leg. He was covered in soot and his hair appeared to be smoking. Behind him stood an even bigger man with a scary mask on his face.  


The man ignored her and moved closer to the two tigers, which were now up and alert, “These are tigers aren’t they? Mighty big cats, eh, Roadie?”  


The bigger guy just grunted and pulled the smaller one back when he went to go and pet the now growling tigers. At this point Jack returned and at his arrival the two new men headed off, or really the big guy was pulling the smaller one away.  


“Our new friends are going to get restless and anxious the more they spend inside. I think asking Zenyatta if they could use his gardens might be something to consider.” Ana said as she watched Kitten jump up, climb over the table and sit beside 76 with a huge smile on her face, with a laugh the sniper continued, “I think she might like you.”  
Jack just sighed and placed the plate with her burgers in front of her, he turned and took the tray of meat from Hana and placed them down on the floor beside them, “The gardens aren’t a bad idea.”  


“Where is she going to be sleeping tonight? Something tells me she doesn’t want you to be out of her sight.”  


“Well, she’ll have to get over it. There’s an empty room beside mine that she can use.” Jack mumbled as he reached up to detach the mouth guard of his visor. He jumped when he felt a pair of small fingers touch the newly revealed skin.  


Moving the hand from his face he turned to look at Kitten who was staring at the lower half of his face with wide eyes. He could feel his face warming up and pushed her attention back to the food in front of her. With an inquisitive tilt to her head, she took her hand back from Jack and picked up the burger. Turning back to his own food, Jack spared a glance to Ana who smiling at him with laughter dancing in her eye.


	5. 5

When Kitten woke the next morning she felt a heavy weight across her side, turning her head to look she saw an arm, fallowing the arm to its owner she saw her Alpha was sleeping peacefully behind her. She turned to face him fully and started purring happily against his chest, wrapping her own arm around him. Her smile widened when his arm tightened and pulled her closer, the warmth he emitted was comforting and she soon fell back asleep. 

Jack woke not long after to the sound of knocking on his door, he let out a huff at having to wake up and moved to look at the time but stopped in his movements when he noticed Kitten had wrapped herself around him, their legs were tangled, her head rested against his chest and an arm had made its way around his side. Trying to not wake the sleeping girl, Jack managed to get out of bed and glance at the clock on his side table. Shit, he slept in; he couldn’t remember ever sleeping in, even before the army. 

He slid his visor on and made his way to the door, the tigers moving out of the way for him. When the door opened he had to use whatever strength he had at the moment to keep from sighing in annoyance when he saw Ana and Hana both smiling at him, the latter trying to hold in laughter. They were both holding trays of food, one holding a pile of meat for the tigers that sat behind him. 

“I had gone to check in on our guest but found her room empty; do you happen to know where she is, Jack?” Ana held a knowing smile on her face and the other was starting to snicker behind her, “You had almost missed breakfast, so Hana and I decided to bring you something to eat.” 

Without an invitation, the two women walked past him and Hana placed the tray of meat down for the tigers. She slowly reached a hand out for the more patient one to sniff at before it let her scratch behind its ear. Ana had placed the two trays she was carrying onto the desk in his room and turned to look at the still sleeping woman on his bed. 

“We were planning on going out to get her some clothes of her own, but I had heard about her run in with Winston and think it would be best if you came along with us.” Ana started as she sat on the edge of his bed and ran her fingers through Kitten’s hair gently, “It would do you some good to get out of the base and not working constantly.” 

“Ana, I’m wanted in every country. Going out to shop isn’t an option for me. She needs to warm up to others anyway.” was his gruff answer; he had sat down to eat his breakfast and stabbed at the eggs on his plate. He could tell though that his day was already planned for him and he wouldn’t get a say on the matter. 

“I thought that you were going to have her sleep in the room next door?” was Ana’s reply; yup he was going with them, no argument. 

“Well, you said you heard about her encounter with Winston.” 

“You know, I didn’t think you knew what sleeping in was.” Hana piped up from where she was with the tigers. 

Jack chose to ignore her and continued to eat. Shuffling caught his attention and everyone turned to see that Kitten was waking up. She jumped when she saw Ana and scrambled back. 

“Kitten, Ana brought breakfast, come and eat.” Her head snapped to where Jack was sitting and she quickly climbed off the bed and sat herself on his lap, she nuzzled his face and gave his cheek a little lick. 

The other two women were snickering at the display and the old soldier turned his face towards the desk to hide his growing blush. She fallowed his gaze and she happily grabbed a piece of bacon to munch on, humming in content. Jack was happy that he wouldn’t have to fight her to eat again. But of course it was like dealing with a stubborn toddler; Kitten was refusing to eat the eggs on her plate and only complied when Jack was left to feed them to her, much to his embarrassment. She did, however, love the fruit that was offered her. 

Finally, Ana and Hana left them to get ready for the day, taking all the dishes that were brought with them. Jack quickly changed into a pair of jeans and an old black sweatshirt. He took his visor off in favor of a pair of sunglasses. He grabbed another sweater for Kitten and turned only to find her right behind him. He went to help her change only to hesitate, why was he hesitating? When he first saw her she wore absolutely nothing, so what was the problem now? Heat was rising to his face again and he huffed in annoyance, this shouldn’t be a problem. 

He was saved from this dilemma by a knock at the door. Opening it revealed Ana again, “I’m going to go look for someone to watch the tigers, you help her change.” With that he handed her the sweater and all but ran from the room. 

Being with this woman wasn’t so bad, Kitten thought as the kind woman guided her and her tigers through the multiple halls. She must be a mother; she’s very kind and patient. She smiled to herself with these thoughts. 

The group had found their way outside and Kitten felt her mouth drop open at the array of plants in the area. The vibrant colors of flowers and the tall tress was something that she has ever seen before. She wanted to go and run through this new area to see more of the beautiful colors, but the woman holding her hand stopped her. When she turned to look at her she saw her Alpha, he was with a floating, human looking thing surrounded by other floating objects and beside him was another human looking thing, what were they? Walking up behind him she took his hand and wrapped herself around his arm, letting out a content hum she turned her attention to the human looking things. 

“This must be Kitten, correct?” the floating one tilted its back to regard the girl, “She appears to have a fondness for you, Soldier.” 

“Yeah. So will you two be able to keep an eye on the tigers while we’re out?” Jack turned his head and saw the two tigers lying lazily in the sun; he looked down to the woman on his arm and saw that she was watching them as well. He tapped her hand and when she looked up he motioned his head as a suggestion for her to go join them and was not really that surprised when all she did was hold his arm tighter with a smile. 

“Those are some big cats.” Genji stated, he got up and walked over to stand beside the girl, “Hi, I’m Genji, nice to meet you.” He extended his hand which Kitten only stared at, “Uh- right…” 

“Don’t take it personally; she doesn’t understand much. So it’s safe to assume that she doesn’t know what Omnics are or what cyborgs are either.” 

“She has a lot to learn, we will offer assistance in her learning and guidance.” The floating being said; the orbs spinning around its head had caught Kitten’s attention and she stepped forward to try and catch one. They flew out of her reach but she bit her lip and tried again, resulting in a little chase around the group, “She is quite playful.” 

Jack just shook his head and huffed in amusement. He grabbed her arm after she tried to catch one of the orbs again and started to walk back to the doors, pulling her along with him, “Thanks, Zenyatta.” 

“We will see you when you get back.” Was the monk’s response, he turned his attention to his student as he played with one of the tigers, using the light of the sun and reflecting it off his katana and having the feline chasing the light. The second simply continued to calmly lie in the sun, watching. 

The two made their way to the garage, Jack taking the time to try and get Kitten to understand that she couldn’t run off, she shouldn’t touch everything in sight, and she should stay with either himself or Ana. But of course all Kitten did was tilt her head, smile and grip his hand a little tighter. 

When they made it to the garage, Hana and Ana were already waiting by one of the cars available; the former skipped over to them and already was talking a mile a minute about what colors she thought would look good on her and if she should maybe try some make up. 

Jack could barely keep up with the young girl so he knew that Kitten was going to be even more over whelmed. “Hana, you do know she doesn’t understand you right?” 

“Well, she won’t exactly learn how to talk if we’re always silent around her either.” With that the young Korean started her rant on accessories. 

She had no idea where they were going, but the view as they went to this mystery place was incredible. They traveled along the side of the largest body of water she had ever seen, the sun hitting the waves was breathtaking as the light glittered and danced off the water. She turned and started to gesture frantically to her Alpha sitting beside her, trying to get him to look at this beautiful new sight. He did look, but then just nodded and continued to look straight ahead. With a small dejected sigh, Kitten turned to look back only to have a blanket of trees blocking the view. She gave a small sniff and decided to look down at her lap for the remainder of the ride. 

“Hey, why don’t I drive on the way back? I need the practice for driving something other than my mech.” Hana piped up, she was watching Kitten from the back to see if the girl would cheer up a bit at the idea. If someone else was driving, then 76 would have to sit in the back with her, “Maybe we could go and show Kitten the beach?” 

“You can drive on the way back,” Jack started; he glanced at Kitten out of the corner of his eye, why was she upset? “But why do we need to show Kitten the beach?” 

“She has spent years in a forest, in Siberia and has probably never seen a beach or the ocean, it would be something new for her to enjoy.” Ana was looking directly at him through the rearview mirror, she noticed the exact moment of realization hit him and decided he need to be scolded slightly for brushing off the girls excitement, “That might have been what she was trying to show you.” 

At that Jack couldn’t help but frown and glance at the woman sitting beside him again. Her shoulders were slumped, her head down and her hands were clasped together, a stab of guilt hit his chest and as they pulled up to a red light he took the moment to take one of her hands into his to give it a slight squeeze in apology. Kitten’s head snapped up at the action and the smile she sent him made something tighten in his chest. 

The two woman in the back of the car shared knowing smiles as they watched them.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thank you to Illilex0DarkFire, I love your ideas and I'm thinking that if anyone wants to make a request for possible scenarios for 76 and Kitten then I'll take them into consideration and that chapter will be dedicated to you, I'll still be writing my own ideas and such, but I'm open for what you guys want, it doesn't just have to be with 76 either any character will do so Kitten can have some friends. Smut is a possibility, but I'll be writing it when I feel like it's time and on my terms because it will be my first smut... Thank you!

A whole day is what it took to get clothes for Kitten. Jack has worked on a farm, he fought during the Omnic Crisis, lived through the SEP program, ran Overwatch and has lived the life of a vigilante, but none of this has ever made him as tired as shopping with three women for a whole day. As they walked through the shops he had noticed other men looking at him with pity and he agreed, why did he have to go? Hana had dragged Kitten through all the shops with Ana casually trailing behind; all the while he was tasked with carrying everything they picked out. 

“I don’t think Kitten even cares if I’m here anymore, Hana is doing a well enough job distracting her. What was the point in having me here?” he had said. Ana had just smiled and watched as Hana tried to explain seasonal colors to Kitten as she played with the end of her new scarf. 

It was nearing the end of summer and most of the outfits picked out consisted of jeans and sweaters, a few shorts and t-shirts and had Jack sighed in relief when they only decided on one pair of shoes. When Hana saw a dress shop she grabbed the other woman hand and dragged her to the sun dresses. This proceeded to start a small argument when Kitten refused to remove the sweater she was wearing and hid behind 76’s back. Hana had tried to get him to help by bringing them to the changing rooms and suggesting that he change her, but he had just turned a hilarious shade of red and pulled Kitten from the store. When it came to getting underwear, Jack had mentioned grabbing drinks for everyone and promptly disappeared for the entire time. 

By the time they finished shopping, much to his relief, it was 5 and the sun was setting. Jack’s mind had been repeatedly thinking of the beach and now he wasn’t sure if they would make it before it got dark. They were all currently sitting in a small diner and were just finishing up their dinner. Hana ordered a chocolate milkshake for Kitten and was currently trying to convince the woman to try it, but all she got was a wary look as Kitten nibbled on pieces of a fruit salad. 

“C’mon! Chocolate is so good! You’ll love it; just give it a try please!” Hana was pouting as she pushed the glass across the table. 

“Leave her alone, Hana. If she doesn’t want it then don’t force her to try it.” Jack said as he wiped his hand clean. 

“She doesn’t want it because she doesn’t know what it is, if she tries it then maybe she’ll like it.” 

“Jack, why don’t you have some, it might encourage her.” Ana then chimed in. She was covering her smile with her hand as she glanced to the two sitting across from her. 

Rolling his eyes, Jack reached across the table knowing that arguing wouldn’t do him any good. He took the glass and drew a quick sip from the straw. He’d never say it out loud but it had been years since he last had anything with chocolate and he very much enjoyed the taste. He pushed the glass to Kitten who looked at him than down to the glass and leant forward to take a sip. He couldn’t hide his smile as her whole face lit up at the taste of this treat. She held the glass closer and took long gulps from the straw, but soon her bliss was cut short as a pulsing ache ran through her mind. Letting out a whine she clutched her head and tried to shake the pain away. 

“Probably should have tried to explain brain freezes, huh?” Hana laughed. 

Chuckling, Jack moved the glass away from her so she wouldn’t be tempted to try the frozen treat again. Soon the ache passed and Kitten sat in her seat with a pout, the other three around her were still smiling though she didn’t understand why, did they intend to hurt her? The thought brought tears to her eyes and she let out a distressed whimper. Looking to her man she saw his smile falter and soon she was pressed to his side with his arm wrapped around her. Maybe they did it as a joke? Her brother would do that sometimes. It didn’t matter anymore as she wrapped her own arms around her Alpha. 

The sound of a shutter made Jack look up and he saw Hana with her phone, “So are we going to the beach on the way back or not?” 

The beach was cleared of anyone else as the four of them made their way across the sand. The sun was just touching the water and the water looked like liquid fire. Ana and Hana were standing by the car as Jack fallowed Kitten as she ran along the side of the water. She drew closer when the waves drew in and ran back when they came crashing to shore, giggling the whole time. Jack had stopped by a pile of rocks and took to sitting on them as Kitten continued to play along the water, when she got tired she made her way toward him and promptly climbed into his lap. She leant against his chest and smiled as his arms wrapped around her middle as he rested his chin on the top of her head. 

Jack could only remember a handful of times he felt this… content? Happy? Whatever it was, it made him smile and was warming his chest. His face was flushed as he continued to watch the water, he jumped slightly when he felt her fingers entwining with his own. With a deep breath, Jack let his shoulders relax. A few minutes passed and Kitten soon fell asleep, curled up against his chest. With one last smile, he kissed the top of her head and proceeded to pick her up and carry her toward the car. 

When he made it to the car, Hana was sitting in the driver’s seat and Ana was leaning against the passenger door, “It appears that she has had a good time. I’m glad you decided to bring her here, Jack” 

Choosing to not comment he managed to open the back door and slipped her inside, he closed the door and made to go to the other side, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning his attention to Ana, he raised a questioning brow and was only met with her scrutinizing gaze and then a warm smile and then she turned and entered the car. 

“Thank God, y’all are back! Kitten’s pets have been getting mighty antsy. The Rats been bitten a few times and Hanzo had to get a few stitches as well!” McCree exclaimed, he ran up to the group of them and looked as if he just came back from a warzone. 

His appearance woke up Kitten, who was currently being carried by 76. She sleepily waved at the cowboy and buried her face into Jack’s shoulder and fell back to sleep. Jack made his way through the compound as fast as possible without waking Kitten. After asking Athena were the tigers were he made his way to the common room and was there just in time before the more aggressive one attacked a scared looking Mei. When they saw who he was carrying, the two calmed down considerably and moved towards the two. The calmer one nudged Kitten’s arm and the girl woke slightly to rub its head and went back to sleep. 

“Hello, Soldier: 76. Thank you for arriving when you did.” Mei said as she bowed her head in thanks, “These two seem to really like you and that woman there.” Jack had moved to one of the couches to lay Kitten down. The tigers moved and sat down beside the couch to act as body guards. Though it was mostly to calm their anger and ensure their sister was really safe. 

“They were with her when I found them in Siberia. They really protective of her, if you couldn’t tell.” He gestured to the Tiger that was still slightly tense and watching Mei as if she would suddenly attack, “Especially that one.” 

“Were they all living together? Do we know anything about her?” 

“Yes, they were all living in an old busted cabin, we think she may have lived with them her whole life or at least for most of it.” 

“It makes sense for them to be protective if that’s the case, especially the male.” 

“Male?” Jack questioned, he looked towards the tiger that was now growling as Mei stood across from their group. 

“Yup! This one is male and the other is female” was her cheery response. 

“Well, now that they know she’s safe I think it’s time to get her to bed.”Jack picked Kitten up and proceeded to carry her out of the common room with both tigers in tow. 

“It’s interesting how much they trust you, Soldier: 76. It’s like you’re their new Alpha. Though tigers living in groups is very unheard of. It must be because of that woman there.” Mei called after him. 

He paused for a second, “We’re calling her Kitten.” with that he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working on a Hanzo/Cyborg!Reader fic and I'm considering writing a Werewolf McCree/Reader fic as well. The Hanzo one won't be up till, possibly, next week. But if you wanna check it out when it is up, that'll be great!


	7. 7

Jack made sure to set an alarm for this morning, not wanting to make sleeping in a habit. What he wasn’t expecting though, was for Kitten to jolt awake at the sound and proceed to smash the clock against the wall. She was shaking from the scare and he let out a sigh as he rubbed her back in comfort, the tigers weren’t doing that well from the sudden noise either and he rubbed his free hand down his face in exasperation. 

Now he had to tackle the task of trying to get Kitten ready for the day. It took a while to get her to take off the sweater he lent her, it took a considerably less amount of time to remove the pants she was borrowing. When she was finally undressed, he quickly pushed her into the bathroom and had called for Angela to help her shower, unfortunately for him she was currently boarding for a mission along with Ana. So with a bright red face he had quickly looked for an outfit for her and walked into the bathroom. He tried to keep his eyes anywhere but on her but that became very difficult when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, purring in content. Jack didn’t think his face could burn any hotter, but feeling her bare skin against his proved him wrong. 

Carefully unwrapping her from himself, he turned and turned on the shower, “Come here.” When she came closer, too close, and pulled her hand under the spray. She hissed slightly and it took a couple tries to get the right temperature. 

Resting his elbows on the sink, he placed his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. He has had woman in his shower before, hell, he’s been with woman in his shower before, how is this any different? A small giggle from behind him made something stir in his chest. Those women were there for the one night and then it was back to work, was the answer a voice in his head gave. She's different. 

Steeling his nerves he turned back to the shower. When he slid the curtain to the side he was not expecting the blissful smile on Kitten’s face, which grew when she saw him again. His face started heating up again and while he tried to keep his focus on finding the body wash he couldn’t help his eyes from flashing over her body. 

Helping her wash definitely was a chore. Getting her dressed wasn’t much easier. 

Breakfast was a lot quieter. Most others avoided their table after word of the two giant tigers attacking spread. Hana stopped by though before heading off doing god knows what, apparently Lucio had come back. Turning his attention to Kitten he had to gently tug her hand down, she kept tugging at her bra straps. 

Jack assumed that keeping a normal schedule would be relatively easy, even with Kitten. So as he was walking through the halls towards the gyms he didn’t mind as she held his hand and kept the other curled into the fur of the female tiger. Walking through the doors of the gym he noticed Genji and Hanzo off to the side and Jesse was walking from the shooting range. Zarya was busy with the weights in the corner to notice there entrance. 

“Howdy, Kitten. Did Jack bring ya here to show off?” Jesse asked as he brought her close in a one arm hug. He let out a chuckle at Soldier’s huff and he knew that behind the visor he was rolling his eyes. 

“Just because I have to watch her, doesn’t mean I’m going to slack off.” He said as he let go of Kitten and made his way to weights. 

“C’mon, sweetheart. Let’s go talk with someone else so the old man can get to his work out.” Jesse pulled her along with him as she let out a small whine, turning to look over her shoulder to see her Alpha. 

When the group approached the two brothers they stopped their sparing and when Hanzo saw the tigers he immediately stood in defense and took as step back, “Why are they still here?” 

“The two of ‘em are Kitten’s friends. If she stays, they stay.” 

“Well, as long as you can keep them under control.” said Hanzo as he turned his gaze to Kitten, who was gazing at the ribbon tied in his hair, “Are you listening?” 

“She can’t understand you, brother. She doesn’t speak. Hana had asked if we could take the time to try to teach her.” Genji watched in amusement as Kitten walked around his brother and started to tug in his ribbon. 

Hanzo carefully grabbed her wrist and moved her back in front of him, but she just smiled and went back to playing with his ribbon, “I believe that you should stop.” He pulled her in front of him again and held her there for a few second, “Stay there.” 

She moved behind him again to play with the ribbon but Hanzo quickly stepped forward out of her reach, she fallowed and he side stepped to the left, thinking that she would give up now he let a small smirk show only for it to be placed with surprise when Kitten jumped onto his back. The normally balanced man stumbled forward and was flailing his arms at the sudden weight, causing Jesse and Genji to burst out laughing. The loud clattering sound of something metal falling made them all pause and Jesse turned to see 76 picking up a couple weights that were dropped. 

“Everythin’ alright over there, Soldier?” Jesse called; Kitten had climbed down and went to go to help when Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her with them as Jack muttered out an affirmative. 

With a snicker Genji muttered what sounded like ‘jealous’ under his breath and a mischievous smile broke out over the cowboy’s face, “Well, how’s about we, three, take Kitten here on a tour of the place so she doesn’t get lost?” 

“I agree, Hanzo do you think you could help keep an eye on her? She seems to like you.” Genji piped up, he nudged his brother and even with his face plate he was able to subtly get him to agree, “Come on Kitten, let’s go! Don’t worry 76, we’ll keep her company!” 

With a slight chuckle Jesse got Kitten to start moving with them, Hanzo had even caught on with what was happening and grabbed her hand to pull her along for their tour. 

Jack watched as they all left, knowing what was happening, but was still angry that it was getting to him. The only one that was left with him in the room now was Zarya and she was too focused on her work out to take interest in what was happening around her. He tried to bring his mind back to his weights. 

“If you are bothered by your woman leaving with them, then don’t sit here and pout. Go and get her back.” Zarya suddenly spoke; she had looked up at him for a second before going back to concentrating. 

Not wanting to show the Russian that she was right, Jack went back to focusing on his sets but his eyes kept flicking to the door they all left through. It was agitating him; one of the goals is to get Kitten comfortable around the others but he just couldn’t shake this itching feeling in his chest. Not wanting to dwell on his feelings he got up with the small announcement of going for a run. He made his way through the halls and somewhere close he could hear Jesse’s laughter bouncing of the walls, making him walk faster. 

It was, fortunately, a nice day out. Not to sunny, just enough wind to help cool down. With a look around the track Jack was happy to see that no one else was currently using the track. Sometimes he would find Lena lying in the grass in the centre of the track after one of her runs, but today it was pleasantly void of anyone. The though made him feel lonely for a second before he shoved the thought down and he took off at a jog before quickening his pace. 

The run was nice for clearing his thoughts; it was a repetitive thing to do. One foot in front of the other, the scenery didn’t change and one of the things he chose to focus on was controlling his breathing. He was so absorbed in not thinking that he didn’t hear the set of feet running behind him. It wasn’t until he saw movement in his peripheral that he slow down his pace to see who managed to catch up with him. He’s surprised when he sees Kitten smiling brightly with energized eyes running at his pace beside him. She turned to smile at him and he noticed that he was slowly being herded towards the grass; he turned his attention back to her when suddenly she jumped and tackled him to the ground. 

They tumbled together with Jack ending up on top of her as she smiled up at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, she nuzzled his visor but looked back at him with a pout, she moved her hands up to the sides of his face and tried to pry the mask off. Balancing over her, he slowly moved his hand up to take his visor off, her answering smile made his heart stutter. With the metal no longer blocking his face she brought him down to nuzzle his skin, moving slightly she rubbed her nose with his and shyly gave a small kitten lick to his bottom lip making him freeze. Jack felt his skin burn as he looked down at her with wide eyes and in his shock failed to notice the red that spread across her cheeks. Releasing a stuttering breath, Jack flicked his eyes down to her lips and then back to hers, he lent down a little and nudged her nose again, this time watching her eyes widen. 

The sound of running caught his attention and he sat up, quickly grabbing and slipping on his visor. He looked back down at Kitten and saw her pouting. With a chuckle he pulled her up and let out an amused huff when her arms snaked around his neck again. He wrapped an arm around her middle to steady her and knew his face was still burning when he turned to see who was coming towards them. 

It wasn’t a surprise to see Jesse and Genji fallowed by the two tigers, they came up to the pair sitting on the ground and Jesse held out his hand to help them up. Once they were sorted, "Little missy here ran off as soon as we made it past those windows there. Guess she saw ya runnin'." Jesse turned to Jack with a small frown, “Winston wants to see ya’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter... but I feel like it's not the best it can be, so I might comeback and edit it....


	8. 8

Jack led Kitten down to his- their- room so he could pack. Winston’s message had been a mission; they needed to get there fast so he and Lena were being sent out now. But, now, Jack had a problem, and said problem was not letting go of his signature jacket. He had just strapped on an extra ammo clip, better be safe than sorry, when he turned to grab his jacket. It was being held by Kitten and she tilted her head as if asking what he was doing. 

With a small sigh he grabbed his jacket, only for it to be tugged back, “Kitten, let go.” 

With a small whimper, she released it. The two made their way to the hangar, a tense feeling between the two, where Lena was zipping around as she loaded the ship. 

Kitten was standing beside a pile of old crates as Lena made her way up the ramp; Jack turned to leave as well but was stopped with a pull on his arm. With a sigh he went to move her hand but froze when he saw the tears in her eyes. He pulled her to the side and after quickly looking around, he removed his visor, his bright blue eyes locked with hers and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. She reached a hand up and lightly traced his jaw line; lowering his head he nudged his nose with hers. He left with a hug and quick peck on her cheek leaving her with a blushing face and a frown. 

Kitten refused to leave the hanger and her siblings would growl at anyone that tried to pull her away, they kept fighting to at least bring her to her room at night, but when Jesse’s metal arm was bit and Genji had to pry the tigers jaw open, they left her alone. So someone brought her some blankets and a pillow and they all agreed that someone would bring her food; Hana made it a point to sit with her to try and teach her to talk until she was eventually called for a mission as well. Genji took her place trying to teach her and even Hanzo would join on occasion. At night Kitten would lay awake into the small hours of morning until exhaustion took over. She cuddled against her sister’s side and tried to form words like her new friends did, she wanted to surprise her man when he came back. Her brother tried to get her to walk around, to go outside and play, but she refused to move from her spot, wanting to be the first one to great her Alpha when he got back. 

Jesse was the one who usually sat with her for lunch and he would tell her old stories of the past Overwatch, he knew she didn’t get any of what he was saying but it was nice to have someone to listen to his thoughts. He told her about who Jack used to be and what had happened to him, at some point Kitten would fall asleep and the cowboy left with slightly lighter heart. 

During the evening Genji brought dinner and kept Kitten entertained by summoning his dragon, the tigers would jump slightly and at first warily examined the little green serpent as it twirled around them. Kitten giggled as her brother tried to nip at its tail and started to chase it around the group of them. When Hanzo came with him he was somehow convinced to release his two dragons as well and even her sister would join in chasing them. They would watch the tigers try to catch the dragons, only to have the little serpents slip from their grasp and every now and then one of them would come up to Kitten and nudge her, trying to get her to play as well, but she stayed put. When it was just Genji visiting the young Shimada would explain his family history and all that he and Hanzo went through. 

Unknowingly, Kitten became the teams go to when they needed someone to listen to their stories and burdens. But even when someone came to give her food and keep her company, she still felt a wave of loneliness. Her Alpha was gone, for a lot longer than one night. When her friends saw her staring out at the opening of the hangar with a sad frown they would reassure her that he would be coming back. But she couldn’t help the worry or sadness that was in his place during his absence. 

She was cuddling with her brother tonight; he and her sister fallowed the metal man and the floating metal man out to the gardens for some air and when they came back they looked more relaxed and tired. Right now was their time together as a family. She was staring at the ceiling as her sister was getting comfortable beside her. She focused on one name, “J-J…J-ah…” She furrowed her brows and pressed her lips together, she smiled when her sister nudged her face, “Ja-a….” 

The mission had been a bust, their Intel had been wrong and they spent the better part of a week scoping out just a plain factory whose biggest crime was tax fraud. They couldn’t find any link to Talon but they made sure to be thorough with their search. Jack let out sigh as he stretched his arms out, the flight was long and he couldn’t wait to shower and get to bed. 

Lena jumped ahead of him and he was making his way down the ramp after her. He froze when an unfamiliar voice called him, “Jack!” lifting his head to the sound he stumble a bit when the full force of Kitten was thrown at him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and her legs were around his hips, her face was nuzzled into his neck. He gave her a hug in return but was still looking around for the person who called him. When Kitten lifted her face to look at him, she had a wide smile on her face then nuzzled his covered cheek and softly purred, “Jack.” 

“You two are too cute!” Lena clapped as she bounced on her feet, “When did she learn to talk?” 

“I guess while we were away.” Jack leaned his head back so he could look at her again, her smile was warm but her eyes were watery, “What’s wrong?” 

She sniffed softly before resting her head on his shoulder again, “Jack…” 

“Come on sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong.” Jack had begun to rub his thumb in comforting circles on her back as she clung to him. He took another look around to see Lena picking up some blankets and a pillow, one of the tigers was lying on one and refused to move. 

“Hey, Soldier. Glad yer back.” Jesse said, he had just walked in with a tray of food and a tray of meat, he placed the meat down in front of the tigers before turning to Kitten, “Just brinin’ the little lady her lunch for today.” 

“Why? Couldn’t you just take her to the mess hall?” 76 asked, he placed Kitten down and kept his arm around her waist as she played with his fingers on his other hand. 

“She refused to move from here after you left. Everyone’s been comin’ to keep ‘er company.” Jesse handed her a bowl of fruit, which she took with a smile and moved to sit on the last blanket. 

“Jack!” she called and pats the spot next to her with a smile. 

“Well, how ‘bout that! She’s learnin’, guess all that time spent with Hana and Genji is payin’ off.” Jesse frowned for a second as he scratched his head, “Though, they would ‘ave said something had they gotten ‘er to talk.” 

76 just grunted in response and took his seat next to Kitten. She reached up and tapped his visor, a silent request to take it off; he reached for the clasp and slid the whole of his visor off without hesitation, something that was a surprise for the cowboy still standing with them. He watched as Kitten started eating her lunch, giving every other piece to 76 who sat there without a complaint. 

“Well, I’ll leave the two off ya then.” Jesse left with a shake of his head and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of a plan as to where I want to go with all of this... I know that I want to keep the sexy stuff towards the end of this fic, mostly because it will be my first smut and I feel like Kitten needs to be able to speak in full sentences and have a general understanding of her surroundings (if that makes sense) so no smut till the end sorry... Also I will be going through old chapters at some point and fixing them up if I'm not happy with them so, I dunno, watch for that... I guess...


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for IllilexoDarkFire, who wanted some hide and seek as well as more from Kitten's perspective. It may not be what you had in mind but I tried. Thank you for your comments!

It’s been a month since Kitten first came to the base and, without realizing it; Jack fell into a new routine with her and the tigers. Mornings were still a chore; he had to get use to waking up a bit later than he used to and never did get a new alarm clock. Breakfast was a little noisier than what he was use to, Genji and Hana had quickly become Kitten’s best friends and made it a point to hang out with her to continue their teaching, where Hana was Lucio would be and Genji would drag either Hanzo or Jesse with him. After learning, or rather teaching herself, how to say his name; Kitten has managed to learn even more and can string together a few broken sentences, her favorite word to use was still ‘Jack’. 

Along with teaching her how to talk, they began teaching her about everyday things; manners were important to learn and according to Hana so was the T.V, a brief history on who everyone was and what they do as the recalled Overwatch, and small other bits of information or stories that get tossed around such as; Jesse and Hanzo’s ongoing competition on the shooting range, Ana and Fareeha’s trip home, Hana’s most recent stream. Anything that could make Kitten feel more comfortable around them while also helping her catch up on a life time of learning. 

After breakfast they would make their way to the gym. Zarya had found it entertaining when Kitten would watch her work out and decided to try and get her into shape. Running was no issue for her so the Russian tried to get her to work with the weights. That was something that Kitten would get bored with quickly and soon she would be running and chasing Lena or Genji around the track with the tigers. That soon turned into play fighting. The first time she started play fighting around the team, Jack nearly had a heart attack. Standing up on its hind legs, her brother, as she had pointed out once she learned the word, was twice the size of her. Watching as it growled and swiped at her lightly, Jack was trying to think of a way to pull her away without getting her hurt. When it fell back to the ground, Kitten tackled it and wrapped her arms around its neck; she pulled it to the ground and was laughing as it batted at her side. It rested on its side with Kitten wrapped comfortably in its front legs, the two settling before starting another round. At that point, Jack had figured that they were playing and managed to calm down but giggling behind him made him jump, when he turned around he saw Hana and Lucio, both with wide smiles. 

“Hey, ease up on the fence.” Lucio snickered. 

Jack turned to see what he was talking about and saw that in his panic he had started to bend and twist the chains on the fence. His face started to heat up a bit and he tried to move them back into place but without any force behind it, the links wouldn’t budge. With a heavy sigh he turned and told them to get lost, which they did after teasing him for a few more minutes. Now Kitten playing with the tigers only makes him slightly uncomfortable. 

Once done with their work outs, or play time in Kitten’s case, they go for lunch. If Jesse isn’t away on a mission then he’ll sit with them and continue telling her fun stories from past missions or just telling her random facts about the world that may or may not be accurate. Hana would bring Lucio to join them and Genji would come over from time to time with either Zenyatta or Hanzo. It was a big difference from when Jack would sit alone or take his lunch out with him so he could continue working. The tigers were getting use to the crowd and the female one would even let Hana cuddle with it when it finished eating. 

Ana and Angela had gotten back from their mission not long after Jack did, and now Angela insisted on having Kitten brought in once a week so she could keep an eye on her, as well as catching her up on mandatory shots and injection to help her immune system. This meant pulling a reluctant, teary eyed woman to the infirmary and then holding her down so Angela could do her job. It resulted in a few scratches for the doctor as well as himself, what surprised the two of them the first time was the strength in which she fought. For a quick second she managed to break out of Jack’s grip and tried to run for the door, but he caught her and used a bit more force to hold her and still she managed to wiggle an arm lose. The last thing Angela did that day was draw some blood, but as soon as Kitten saw her blood in the syringe she angrily force her way out of Jack’s hold and booked it to the door. It took an hour before someone found her under one of Winton’s desks. 

After that checkups were filled with a stressful air, but no more shots were really needed. Kitten calmly, but warily, sat in Jack’s lap so Angela could continue checking everything she possibly missed while she was growing up. 

When they get back from visiting the infirmary, Kitten drags Jack to their room for a nap. It was something that he opposed to at first but couldn’t argue that after an emotionally draining hour with Angela, a nap sounded pretty good. The first time he was dragged off for a nap, half of the base had gone out so there was no reason to worry about being caught in any embarrassing scenarios. He had let Kitten take him to the common room and he lay back against the arm rest without complaint, he was embarrassed when she climbed on top of him and nestled her face into his neck, but he knew after the drama they both just went through in the infirmary, that riling her up would not be a good idea. So after a few minutes, the two were very happily cuddled on the couch in a dreamless nap, the soft purring of the tigers a pleasant white noise in the background. They woke up an hour later, feeling refreshed. But it wasn’t until after dinner that Jack decided that they will not be napping in the common room anymore, because on the door to their room was a framed picture of the two of them cuddling on the couch, the small white rabbit logo on the corner of the frame an instant indicator on who left the picture. 

The rest of the day, after their nap, would fly by uneventful. Either they would go to the gym again or Kitten would be whisked away by anyone who wasn’t on a mission, leaving Jack to go back to his room to work on anything Winston had for him. 

That’s where they were right now. Jack had let Lena, Hana, Genji and a reluctant Jesse and Hanzo take Kitten out to the woods that lined half of the track so they could go and play Hide and Seek. He watched them walk off as they tried to explain the rules to Kitten, both tigers trailing behind, Jesse had assured him that he had trackers for them, they were all wearing their comms and that they wouldn’t be out for long and laughed as Kitten tried calling for both of them to follow. With a wave to Kitten and a nod to the rest, Jack turned back into his room. 

“Alrighty! Kitten, you and your brother and sister, are going to go and hide in the forest. When I say, ‘Here, I come!’ you have to keep quiet and stay hidden, okay?” Hana explained, she had to repeat this all to Kitten at least four times now, each time the other girl would get distracted or would ask why Jack wasn’t with them. 

“Okie, dokie! Hide, no matter what!” was her smiling reply, making the others laugh. 

“Well, darlin’, if we say games over you gotta come back here, alright?” Jesse chimed in, but only got a nod in response. 

“Okay, everyone start hiding once I start counting!” with that, Hana turned to one of the trees and began to count. 

“Hana, What are you doing?” Kitten was just standing as the rest of them ran off into to trees. 

“You need to go hide, right now.” She said quickly, before she continued counting. 

The forest here was different, than her old one; there was no snow and more animals closer together. Her brother was out a head of her and her sister making sure nothing would come to harm them, just like he did at home. The trees around them were tall and blocked most of the sun, whatever light that did breakthrough allowed her to make out an old but faded path. She was holding onto the fur of her sister’s neck as they walked along the unsteady ground, they could hear the cries of birds and small animals, maybe Jack would let them hunt here, it would be a fun challenge to find their way around this unknown territory. The sound of a river caught their attention so they changed their course. The water was moving steadily but not fast enough to hurt them if they decided to cross it, it wasn’t as cold as the one from home but it also was nowhere near as mind numbingly, pleasantly hot as the shower’s she started taking. Jack was so good to her, making sure she was fed and warm and bathed. The perfect Alpha. 

Tilting her head in thought, she decided the best place to hide was downstream, Kitten proceeded to take off her shoes and socks, her Alpha was mad the last time she got these wet, so she held them in one hand and the other wrapped into the fur of her sisters fur again and slowly they started to walk through the water. She slipped a few times and fell into the water once, soaking her clothes and the funny thing Jesse put on her wrist, but they kept walking. 

She nodded once they made a good distance and crawled out of the stream. Her brother stopped for a second to listen and Kitten followed though she knew she probably won’t hear what he could. With a huff, her brother took to prowling through the trees, a few minutes passed before he came back and huffed again for them to follow. 

It didn’t take long before they found themselves in front of an old den, tall enough for Kitten to sit up in and large enough for her sister to hide half of her body in. With a smile she nudged her brother’s face with her own as thanks, before crawling into the den after her sister, her brother lying in front of the entrance. It didn’t take long before she grew bored of sitting and waiting for the fun part of this game to happen. She liked her new friends but sometimes she had no idea what they were going on about, Hana and Genji were patient enough to teach her how to communicate with them and the stories they told her made her laugh. This new home was very different to the forest where she lived. It was crowded and nosier than she what she was used to, but she guessed that’s how humans normally lived, she enjoyed the lessons because now she can talk to Jack without any problems, he seemed happy too. 

With a smile on her face she soon fell asleep cuddled against her siblings, unfortunately missing her friends calling her.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to update! I've been super busy these last few weeks and haven't had the time to write or get to a library to post this chapter. I tried to write more in Kitten's point of view, which is not easy when it comes to describing things she's supposedly learning for the first time.

Jack was walking back to his room from the mess hall, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled as the memory of Kitten trying coffee for the first time came to mind. He was busy talking with Ana and didn’t notice Kitten had stolen his cup, he looked over at McCree’s shout and saw that she had spat out the drink on him and the table, her eye were scrunched close and her tongue was out as she shook off the taste. 

The sound of running broke him out of the memory and he turned to see Hana, her eyes were red and she looked panicked. 

“Can- can’t fi…. We can’t find…. Kitten.” She panted out; she took a deep breath then shouted, “We lost Kitten in the forest!” 

“What! McCree told me that you put a tracker on her, how could you lose her!” 

“We don’t know what happened! The signal keeps bouncing around; we can’t get a lock on her.” Hana explained as she started to back away down the hall, “Now, c’mon! We need your help to find her.” With that she turned and ran down the hall. 

With a curse, Jack placed his cup on the floor against the wall and took off running. 

“Kitten!” 

“Kitten, c’mon darlin’ the games over!” 

“Kitten!” That last call caused her to stir. It sounded like… there it was again! Jack was calling. 

She stretched sleepily and rubbed her eyes. Her sister woke up to her movements and her brother was already standing waiting for them to get up, Kitten wrapped her arms around her sister’s neck and they stood together. With a yawn the three started to walk to where they assumed Jack was, Kitten was still half asleep so she climbed up onto her brother’s back and he proceeded to carry her, half awake, to her Alpha. The trip back was rocky, but soothing and soon Kitten drifted off again. 

The yelling got closer and was getting annoying, she knows her name why are they shouting it so much? They wouldn’t make good hunters; they’d easily scare off all the animals. But Jack sounded worried, maybe something happened? Lifting her head something white caught her eye, with blue! She tugged her brother’s fur and pointed in the direction she saw the colour. 

The three walked through the bushes lining the small faded path that they walked earlier, Kitten shuffled up her brother’s back so she could comfortably rest her chin on the top of his head. The colour she noticed earlier was Jack’s jacket and the rustling behind him made him turn around. Kitten smiled sleepily as she watched his shoulders sag briefly before she slid off and took a shaky step forward. She lifts her head and lets out a surprised huff when she is pulled into Jack’s arms suddenly, though she’s not complaining and wraps hers around his neck with a happy hum. 

“Where have you been?” his voice is muffled by both his visor and the fact that his face is resting against her neck. 

“Hiding, that’s the game. Hana’s game is boring.” Kitten reached up flicked the clasps holding his visor on, something that she figured out a while ago. Carefully, she pulls it back and looks up into the bright blue eyes of her Alpha. “Dinner ready?” 

With a huff of exasperated amusement, Jack pulled her back into another hug which earned a happy hum in response, “We couldn’t find you and the game was over a long time ago, why didn’t you answer when you were being called?” he gave her a once over and noticed that her shirt and pants were wet, she was wearing the tracker but the light on it was flickering and she was missing her socks and shoes, “What happened to your clothes?” 

“Walked in the river, I fell.” She looked down at her feet then back at her sister who was, thankfully, carrying her shoes in its mouth, “My shoes!” 

“Why were you in the river?” 

“To hide, hard to fallow when in the river. We were just playing the game.” She took her shoes from her sister and pulled her socks out of them, sitting on the ground she pulls everything onto her feet and stood back up for another hug, “Shoes are good, moved them so they wouldn’t get wet and so you wouldn’t be mad.” 

With a deep sigh, Jack returns the hug; he scoops his visor of the ground and starts moving her back down the path again. He sent out a call over the comms to tell the others that he found her, which was interrupted by Kitten launching herself onto his back with a giggle. 

She was confused as to why everyone was so relieved when Jack met up with the group but was happy with the attention. Hana kept hugging her and scolding her to never run off again, but when Kitten just said that she was just playing the game, the others all silently agreed that Hide and Seek would have to wait, or at least be played inside where Athena could find her. 

Dinner went by quickly but before Jack could say anything, Lena had zipped up to Kitten and started dragging her through the mess halls doors, happily babbling about getting to know a new friend. Kitten fallowed along willingly, she was happy to receive the attention. 

“So, how do you like living here? Must be better than a cold, snowy forest.” Kitten liked her voice, it was happy and sounded fun. 

“It’s warm. Jack got me PJ’s and they’re soft, but he still gives me his...” her eyes drifted to a large picture of a stern looking woman, then she remembered that she was talking, “Sweater! Is warmer!” 

“You really like him don’t you, love?” Lena giggled. 

“Love?” her question trailed at the end as another large picture caught her attention, “What’s Love?” 

Lena turned to her with a surprised look on her face; she opened her mouth to answer but paused and closed it again with a furrowed brow. She looked up to Kitten and seemed to be thinking for a bit, “Well, it depends on who you ask! To me, it’s a special emotion that makes me all warm and bubbly inside, I’m genuinely happy and smile more when I’m around those that I love. I- I... I can’t really think of how better to explain it!” She looked at the other girl again and saw that her explanation didn’t really seem to help, in fact, she had that adorable little tilt to her head that showed her confusion, “Well, what do you feel when you’re with your brother and sister?” 

Kitten bit her lip as she considered this, “Warm, I feel warm.” She looked up at the picture they were standing in front off; she noticed that this man had very bright yellow hair, “Safe, my brother always makes sure that I’m safe. Happy and- and- and.... Loved! I get it!” 

Lena giggled at the wide eyed look of wonder that was on Kitten’s face at this epiphany. She smiled and turned to start walking again, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Turning she saw that Kitten was staring up at the picture they had of Jack Morrison, honestly looking at the old picture hurt and Lena wanted to start walking again so she wouldn’t have to explain to Kitten who the man in the picture was. But the happy smile on the other woman’s face made her reluctantly stay put. 

Kitten tilted her head a bit at the picture. The man was looking straight ahead with a small smile on his face, which looked familiar; she took in the blue outfit and the white and orange circle that was on almost everything here. Looking at his face again she noticed his eyes, those bright blue eyes of her Alpha. With a smile, she pointed up at the picture, “It’s Jack!” 

Lena knew that Jesse had been telling the girl about the old Overwatch, but she didn’t know he had brought her down this hall to show her some of the pictures, “Yeah, that’s Jack Morrison. He was the Strike Commander for Overwatch years ago.” 

“That’s Jack, his hair is different.” Kitten reached up almost as if she could reach the top of the picture. 

“Sweetheart, this Jack is dead.” Lena said slowly, she frowned when the other shook her head in denial. 

“Jack’s not dead! I was with him just a bit a go!” She tilted her head as she continued to look at the picture, “Jack makes me feel warm and happy and safe too.” 

“Kitten, they may have the same name but they aren’t the same person. Jack Morrison is dead.” It hurt so much to say that, but it was the truth. 

“Nope, I know! His eyes are still blue! Very, very, blue! A pretty blue.” She nodded once in confirmation, like the argument was over and turned to walk down the hall, “Let’s go outside! See my brother and sister, Genji too!”


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys ever done the math to see what year 76 was born? it's roughly around 2013, most- if not all- of us are older than him... Sorry if this update seems a bit late, normally my summers aren't so busy! I'm trying to angst, don't know if it'll work 'cause I need Kitten to be happy and I want Jack to be happy.  
> Also, I have never been to Australia, so I googled some slang but most of Junkrats talking is meant to be read as hyper and all over the place... I tried... :\  
> This chapter is one of the shortest. I'm starting to hit a writers block... but I'm trying to make every chapter at 1,100 words or more.

Kitten and her siblings sleepily made their way down the halls of the base, once she and Lena made their way outside Genji had suggested tag, much to Zenyatta’s amusement and Hanzo’s annoyance. 

It was a new game that needed to be explained to her but was a lot more fun than the one Hana had everyone play; she smiled to herself as she remembered when Hanzo tried escaping her by climbing one of the trees in the garden. She had climbed the tree beside his and accidently scared him off his branch, he fell into a bush below. He left after that, ignoring Lena’s concern while Genji was laughing on the ground. Now the three of them were tuckered out and were trying to find their way to their room, she hadn’t spent a lot of time with Jack today and wanted to see him. She was half asleep though and her sister was practically dragging her down the hall. 

Heavy footsteps and an uneven metal one sounded from behind them, turning Kitten saw the two men that most referred to as the ‘Junkers’. The bigger one seemed scary but he was gentle with her brother and sister and very quiet, the smaller one was loud though and would purposely startle the three for his own amusement. Kitten has mixed feelings for them and stood in the hall rather warily. She wished Jack was there; he normally kept them from bothering her. 

“Eh-yo! Look it’s the kitties!” 

What was this one’s name again? Roadrat? She gave a small, shy wave, “Hi.” 

“You know, I’m still mad at these guys. Why are these devils so big, anyhow?” he hobbled up to her brother and pulled his ear rather roughly, giggling to himself as he quickly snatched his hand back before it was bitten, “Heh, not gettin’ me again!” 

Kitten tilted her head to the side, what did he mean big? Tigers were this big, weren’t they? Granted she had never seen any other tiger before, her brother made sure of it. 

“Well, now I got a question to ask of ya, Sheila.” The twitchy one bounced a bit on his feet, ignoring her look of confusion at the name, “How did’ja manage to tame these beasts? They have a mighty strong bite too and good on ya for lasting this long with ‘em! But how’d ya get ‘em to like you.” 

“Um?” before she could even think to answer a grimy hand shot up over her mouth and the skinny man hopped from foot to foot. 

“Oh! Wait, wait! Can ya talk with ‘em?! That’s it, isn’t it? Or do they just fallow you ‘round cause ya feed ‘em?” He squinted one eye and moved closer to her face as if he could find the answers written there; Kitten scrunched her face as the smell of ash and burning hair assaulted her, “Can you talk to any critter?” 

“Junkrat.” The big one grumbled. 

“Aw, well, not too important. Long as they don’t go chompin’ on me, again. I also wanna know how ya got the old crank to tolerate ya.” Junkrat stood back with his hand on his hips, before he jumped back to his companion and slapped a hand on his arm, “Roadie an’ I ‘ave been yelled and scolded at by damn near everyone ‘ere, now is nothin’ unusual, but, damn! That mongrel, hoo boy! He got my ears ringin’ within half a sec of being ‘ere. We didn’t even do nothin’!” 

Who was he talking about? Everyone she has met so far has been nothing but nice, no one has yelled at her, Hanzo was snappy but no one yelled. “Um...” 

“Alright, so maybe we shouldn’ be draggin’ the coppers ‘ere when we’re supposed to be all discrete, like. But I was almost certain we ditched ‘em!” he crouched slightly and scratched his head in though before looking to the bigger man, “Didn’ we? I reckoned we did?” The bigger man grunted and Junkrat broke into giggles, “That was a right mess! He was as red as those fancy goggles of his!” 

Was he talking about Jack? She tilted her head and was about to ask him, but he slung an arm around her shoulders, “Why do ya trust that ol’ man so much, anyhow? I mean, what’s he done for ya?” 

This question gave her pause; she furrowed her brow in thought. Jack was her Alpha, he did a lot for her... though he was going to leave without her after they met, he left her alone with Angela and her scary equipment, he complained when Ana and Hana were nice enough to get her clothes. But he helped when she got lost in the halls her first night. After he left her alone, an unhelpful voice added. He was worried when he couldn’t find her in the forest. If he had gone with her then he wouldn’t have worried. Kitten let out a small whimper at the thoughts, her eyes watering and lip trembling. Did Jack even want her here? 

“Eh-uh... Sheila? You-” Junkrat cut off with a loud yelp and curse, her brother had scratched along his exposed back and was biting at his leg, “Ah, buzz off! Ya beast!” he hopped back a bit away from Kitten and her sister stepped up beside her, both tigers growling as she sniffled, “Lookit what yer pets did! Tore through the metal!” 

“Junkrat.” The bigger one pointed down the adjacent hall, Soldier was walking down towards them. 

“Shit!” with that Junkrat quickly hobbled back the way he came and the big one fallowed. 

Kitten hung her head and was holding her arm as she tried not to cry. Jack steps stopped beside her, but when she felt his hand on her shoulder she tensed and stepped back. Her brother took that as a queue to snap at his hand, the growling didn’t stop from either tiger. 

“Kitten, what happened?” he took a step closer only to be backed away completely by her brother, “Kitten?” 

With another small whimper, she took off down the hall, opposite of the Junkers and away from Jack. Her sister went with her. But her brother stayed to make sure he didn’t fallow, she ignored his calls a kept running until she ran into Ana. When she looked up at the woman the dam broke and she hugged her close. 

“Kitten, what happened?” she looked up when and saw the second tiger walking down the hall, “Tell me what happened, dear.” 

With a sniffle all she could manage was a strangled, “Jack.”


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I figured out how to do cool stuff! Like italics and paragraph separating lines... (._.|||)

Ana was quick to calm Kitten down; she offered a cup of tea which was happily accepted. She looked down at the girl from where she sat in her room, Kitten was curled up against one of the tigers side while the other sat next her and rested its chin on top of her head.

With a small sniffle she looked up, “Does Jack want me here?”

Ana looked continued to watch her as she gathered the right words, “Now, I can’t speak on his behalf, but I can say that he cares a great deal about you.” She took a small sip of her own tea and smiled as Kitten copied and humming at the taste, “What brought on this fear?”

She takes another sip and Kitten does as well, “I ran into... Junk-? Junkrat?” she says his name with in a question, like she’s not too sure, she’s met all of the team now but only really talks to Jack, Hana, Jesse, Lena and Genji. Though Ana has noted that Kitten enjoys having tea with her in the mornings before everyone joins them, “Um- yeah, he asked why I like Jack... had asked what he’s done for me... Ana, Jack doesn’t seem to want me here.”

Ana sighed as tears started welling up in her eyes again, a few slipped free but were licked away by the tiger she was leaning against, “Dear, you need to talk to Jack about this and ask him.”

“B-but, what if he doesn’t? I like it here! I don’t wanna go back!” the crying started up again at full force, Kitten kept hiccupping her pleas between her sobs. The tigers beside her had started to grow restless, small growls and whines as they sat with her, unable to help.

With another low growl, Kitten looked up to watch her brother walk out of the room. She scrambled to get up to follow him out, but was stopped by Ana, “Can you tell me why you don’t want to go back?”

With a small sniffle she nodded, “Th-there’s a bad lady, with r-red hair and purple...” she trailed off waving her hand as she thought of the word, unaware of Ana’s suddenly dark look, ”rope? Wrapped around her, she has claws too. She f-found us and... tried to catch my brother and sister. She’s really mean, she c-caught me once... I don’t know what happened then, but I woke up in the snow.”

“Alright, dear, now go find your sibling.” Ana watched the young woman go with a strained smile, “Athena, connect me to Angela.”

Angela was quick to answer the call, “Ana, is something the matter?”

“You need to check all of Kitten’s test results, look for anything abnormal.”

“I was about to check her blood sample, can I ask why this is urgent?”

Ana sighed, “Moira.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jack had walked the halls of the base, for no other reason than to pass the time, his reasoning being that Kitten needed time to calm down and if her siblings were growling at _him_ then he didn’t need to piss them off anymore than then they already were by bothering her. Eventually he made his way back to his room. He had tried to wait to see if he could run into the Junkers to ask why Kitten was crying, but he still couldn’t shake the feeling that she was upset with him. With a sigh, he opened his door ready to ask her why she was crying, only to stop short at the sight of an empty room. He expected her to be there, at this time of night where else would she be?

“Athena, where’s Kitten?”

“She has just left Captain Amari’s room; she appears to be following the male tiger to your room at the moment.” The AI paused and Jack had started making his way down the hall to meet them half way, “I would advise caution, Kitten herself seems to still be in distress and both tigers are irritable.”

Before Jack could reply the first tiger came around the corner. Jack continued to walk toward it but froze when it let out a spine tingling roar. It’s steps were heavy as it made its way toward the man, slowly gaining speed. Jack stepped back and held his hands out hoping this was a game; that Kitten would come out from around the corner to stop her brother. Then it roared and snarled and, to Jack’s horror, started running straight at him.

Jack turned and dashed down the halls, the heavy thumps of the tigers paws echoing down after him as the chase began. He sprinted down the corridor with the giant beast right behind him and for the first time in years, Jack felt genuine fear while being chased; a fresh wave of terror crawled down his spine when it roared again and he picked up the pace. He turned a corner and jumped slightly when soon after he heard the slam of the tiger hitting the wall, he knew better than to turn to look.

Down the hall Genji’s head poked out, “76? Wha-“

“Not now!”

Genji stared as the old soldier turned a corner quickly only to jump in shock when one of Kitten’s tigers bolted after him, “Shit! Athena, Where’s Kitten? One of her pets is currently trying to turn Soldier into a chew toy!”

“She is currently looking for said tiger; shall I alert her of its location?”

Genji rolled his eyes at the question, “Yes! Tell her, unless we want 76 to be eaten!”

 

* * *

 

 

Kitten ran toward the gardens, her sister following beside her at a light jog. The ceiling lady that everyone called Athena had told her that Jack and her brother were there and dread had fell heavily in her stomach. She knew her brother was mad but she really hoped that he wasn’t mad enough to do any damage. Yeah, she was a little upset and confused about what was happening between her and her Alpha, but that didn’t mean a fight had to break out.

When she reached the doors leading out to the gardens, she was shocked to find everyone standing there looking through the windows on either side of the doors, “What’s going on? Where’s Jack and my brother?”

Jesse broke away from the window first, he looked at her with wide eyes before turning back to the glass, “Darlin’, I think you should maybe go out there and break the two of ‘em up.”

“Why is he not fighting?” Hanzo chimed in, his brow was furrowed more than normal and something in the garden caused him to wince.

With a huff, Kitten walked up to the glass of the door and gasped at what she saw.

Clumps of grass were kicked up and the beds of flowers were torn and ripped apart, a tree had been snapped and had been dangerously close to breaking one of the windows, and there in the center of the destroyed garden was Jack and her brother. One of Jack’s arms was pinning her brothers front legs back as the other was pushing under the tiger’s neck, desperately trying to keep it from biting at his face, or throat. Kitten could see that Jack was under a lot of pressure, on his hind legs her brother was just about twice the size of her Alpha, Jack’s knees were buckling and were close to giving out and her brother was still pushing all of his weight down. She could see his brows were furrowed and thought his entire visor was on, Kitten could tell he was grinding his teeth from the strain being put on him.

She let out a small shriek when her brother gave one more push of his weight and Jack had to fall to the ground, the arm keeping the tiger’s fangs away had slipped and her brother took advantage of this and managed to chomp down onto her Alpha’s shoulder. Jack’s cry of pain brought tears to her eyes but she was frozen.

Jack had to drop the arm holding the tiger’s legs to keep the pain minimal and the tiger let go of his shoulder and moved to bite at his throat, but he moved his other arm up and her brother bit down on that instead. Her brother moved pressed one of his paws beside Jack’s head and the other on his chest and started to pull.

“It’s going to rip his arm off!”

That broke Kitten out of her panic and she slammed the doors open and started to run towards the two; but she was held back by her sister, who had grabbed hold of the hood on the sweater she was wearing, “Let go! Let go! Jack!”

Her Alpha turned to look at her and her brother stopped pulling, but the low threatening growl the he emitted sent a wave of fear through everyone, even Kitten. Jack used the momentary distraction to start pushing against her brother; he managed to sit up, his arm still caught in the tiger’s mouth and had gotten onto one knee. Her brother started pushing back but Jack hooked his leg on the outer part of the tiger’s hind legs and pushed, the force toppled the tiger over onto its side and Jack pressed his elbow into its throat until it released his arm. Jack stumbled back from the tiger, breathing heavily. A hiss escaped him when he put pressure on his shoulder and his vision was starting to blur from the pain.

“Jack!”

He dropped his arm just as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, “Kitten, are you okay?”

“A-am... Am I okay?! What about you?!” she raised her head to look at him then frowned, “Why would I not be okay?”

Jack huffed then tried to rub at the back of his neck but winced when it irritated his shoulder, “Well, you were crying.”

“I-I... I just.” Kitten inhaled shakily before reaching up and removing his visor, she looked at his face for a second before lowering her gaze down to the ripped up dirt, “I... didn’t think you want me here.”

Kitten felt the sting of tears in her eyes again and fought to keep the sob in her throat from escaping. Now Jack knew why she was upset, he was going to say that he didn’t want her here, she was going to have to go back to the snow because he made him angry, she... was being petted?

Kitten raised her head, with tears in her eyes to see her Alpha smiling down at her, “Wh-what?” she sniffled again and went to look away, but Jack gently grabbed her chin and forced her to look back at him.

“Sweetheart, of course I want you here.” Her breath caught and she gave him a watery smile.

Her Alpha’s eyes were sparkling as he looked at her, they flicked down slightly and suddenly Jack’s mouth was gently pressing against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a heads up here, I will be having some delays with uploading in the coming future. I'll be going back to school and the next few weekends I will be very busy, I don't even know if I'll have the time to write. All I ask is patience, I'm not giving up on this fic, I'm not abandoning it because all of you seem to really like it and I love righting it too. So, yeah. Also, I am all for ideas that you guys might have and am open for suggestions, just leave a comment. (P.S. I love all the love this is getting, I am very happy with the feed back!!) \\(^u^)/


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! and plot has been added, i'm doing it guys I'm writing!

 

_I drew the photo Hana took of Jack and Kitten napping! (-'u'-)_

 

* * *

 

 

Kissing! This is what kissing felt like, her first kiss!

Kitten had wondered when her first kiss would be ever since Hana had explained the concept to her. She remembered how the young girl was showing her how to work the television and after the initial shock of the tiny people being displayed on a glass window, Kitten had asked what they were doing. The conversation was a confusing one, there were different types of kisses, they mean different things depending on wither the person was family or not, and it was considered a bad thing if there was no consent or comfort.

Kitten had asked Hana what other kinds of kissing there were. Apparently whenever Jack had to leave her for a while and went to say goodbye he had always been kissing her on the forehead, she had liked the contact but had never known what he was doing when he pressed his mouth onto her head, she just thought it was sweet.

Then there was kissing on the cheek and on the hand, when looking around the base for Jack she would see Jesse doing this to Hanzo. The other man’s face would turn a bright red as the cowboy mumbled to him, they always left together rather quickly after that. She never could figure out what was happening or where the two went after words.

She never would have thought that you could blow a kiss to someone; did a person feel it when they received the kiss? Do they have to catch it? Where did they put it after they got it? What if someone else had thought the kiss was for them instead? What would they do, give the kiss to the targeted person, keep it for them self?

But one kiss that Hana described had her heart racing and mind whirling, a person’s first kiss, which was normally received on their lips. It’s supposed to be truly romantic, a sign that two people cared for each other more deeply than any other. Kitten had a small feeling that Hana was exaggerating a bit, but she thought about it. She had never kissed anyone, had never had that special first kiss. What if she was bad at kissing? What if she misread a situation and kissed someone for no reason? Then she would have given her first kiss away and it wouldn’t be special! But what if she got it right, would it be as special for her as Hana had said it should be?

But she had wanted it, wanted to know what it felt like. She had wanted to know if she would share it with someone special. But more importantly, she had hoped that she could share her fist kiss with her Alpha, with her Jack.

When he moved to pull back she couldn’t help the small whine that escaped, but still let him move away. His eyes were bright and his cheeks were red, her eyes snapped back to his mouth when he licked his lips and could feel her own face heating up when he chuckled.

“You... you kissed me?” now she felt stupid, Kitten definitely felt the rest of her face heat up and she buried it into her Alpha’s chest to hide her blush. She couldn’t stop a small smile from forming when Jack laughed again, she mumbled into his chest a soft, “My first kiss.”

Jack’s face grew warmer at that, he looked up from the top of her head and glanced around the garden, most of the grass was torn up and the flowers were ripped, Bastion was not going to be happy. Her brother was sitting next to them and was purring slightly, her sister had joined them and was rubbing her head against his arm. He clenched his jaw when she nudged to hard and jostled the punctures in his shoulder that were still bleeding. He looked up again towards the glass doors leading into the base just to see everyone standing there in different levels of relief, shock and amusement. Hana was smiling wide and clapping, Jesse looked like he was still chuckling a bit and Ana just looked downright smug. Angela, seeing that the tiger had calmed down, decides it’s time to break up the party.

She pushes the doors open and marches up to the group, “Alright, you two, Med hall. Now.”

Jack knew that his team, his family, missed him. The first time he went to the Med hall after a mission, Angela had broken down to tears when he removed his visor. He knew that Jesse had figured it all out, he never gave that kid enough credit, when Jesse had called his name out during a mission when he got way too close to an explosion he had faltered and choked on air at the surprise.

Ana found out right away, you can’t keep anything from that woman.

As soon as he and Kitten walked through the garden doors he was assaulted into a hug by a teary-eyed Lena, Kitten smiled at her and patted her head, “See? It’s Jack!”

Jack looked down at Lena, who met his eye and gave him a watery smile, “It’s nice to see you again, commander.”

“I…” Jack knew they all missed him, but this was a bit much for him, “I’m not your commander anymore, kid.”

“I don’t want to interrupt, I know you all have questions. But, Jack you’re still bleeding.” Angela chimed, Lena backed up and looked down at the drips of blood that made there place on her sweater.

“Aw! This was my favourite!” she whined, she smiled at Jack again before zipping off.

The others soon followed out, each showing, in their own way, their response in learning that the Ex-Strike Commander was actually still alive.

* * *

 

Jack could feel Kitten tense beside him when they walked into the Med bay, considering her first experience with the place it made sense.

She sat beside him patiently, playing with the hand that wasn’t attached to the hand that wasn’t attached to the bloody, ripped up arm. She watched Angela closely and would panic when he hissed even the smallest amount. Her siblings were sitting by the doors, Jack could faintly see her brother lower his head the slightest bit whenever and hiss of pain pulled a whimper of panic from Kitten, it was bizarre, seeing such a big cat try and become so small. It was weird seeing it express remorse at all.

“All right, now that that is taken care of.” Angela peeled her bloodied gloves off and walked over to the sink to wash up, “I have finished checking over all of Kittens tests. I, at first, was mainly worried about malnourishment and potential diseases she may have gotten while living in the wild. But, what I’ve found is worse.”

“Worse, how much worse?” Kitten looked up from his hand and at his face, she gave his hand a small squeeze for comfort before looking over to the doctor.

“Kitten, appears to have been a… patient, of Moira’s.” Angela wipes her hand on a small towel and sits at her desk, she pulls up a holo-pad and slowly scrolls through the paragraphs there, “Her DNA is not one-hundred percent human. From what I can see, she appears to have been a test subject for DNA splicing.”

“Splicing?” Jack’s mind was still whirling around the scientists name, this was something he didn’t expect to hear.

“If I were to guess, it would be with tiger DNA, it would make sense. They wouldn’t have let themselves be near her if she her DNA held anything else. Now, another thing that’s bothering me is her mind.” Angela paused to push her hair back while she sighed, “Physically, she has the body and mind of an average adult. Mentally, it appears that her mind is more animal than human, as if it were rewired. Living with tigers had prevented her from re-learning how to be human. But now her learning makes more sense to me, she was able to pick up speech very quickly, along with various other human things. If she had been raised by these tigers from birth, like we originally thought, then she would have been completely wild. She is essentially, re-learning everything she already once knew.”

“So, she was experimented on as an adult?” Jack looked down at Kitten, her brows were furrowed and he couldn’t tell if she understood any of what was being said.

“That’s what it seems like, we could have Winston and Athena run through any missing persons reports, from the last few years to see if she pops up?”

Jack didn’t respond right away, he looked to Kitten again, she met his eyes and smiled, if there were reports. Then she would have a family to go… Jack swallowed slightly around the sudden tightness in his throat before directing his gaze back to Angela, “I’ll talk to Winston about this tomorrow. I think it’s best to head back to that base in Siberia, we need to try and find anything we can about what Moira did to her.”

Kitten squeezed his hand again, he looked back and felt the air leave his lungs when she craned her neck up and softly brushed her lips against his, that was going to take some time to get used to. He looked back up at Angela who was smiling sweetly at the pair, “I think it’s time we all turn in for the night.” he muttered, he stepped off the table and Kitten fallowed with a wave back to the medic, her sibling stood and soon the four of them were all getting ready to sleep after the emotional rollercoaster they were just on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, I'm sorry for the wait. I know it sucks having to wait for updates believe me, but you know school and all... I can't say when the next chapter will be up, or when I'll have time to work on it but I'm not giving up on this! \\(^-^)/ Also if you guys haven't noticed, I started a side thing for a bunch of one-shots for this fic, its to make up for not updating with full chapters.
> 
> Oh, and if you want... I'm on tumblr, @GrellBelle... I've started posting more of drawings and I am currently doing some inktober stuff, this is the first time i'm doing an inktober list so who knows what I'll be drawing


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to come out, I had half of it written at the beginning of November, but school, you know?  
> I'll try to get another chapter out by the end of December.  
> So, I felt like Jack and Jesse should have a bit of a heart to heart, it's not much. But it's something.  
> This is when I should say that some smutty things will be showing up in later chapters, nothing to much just masturbation. It's just a heads up as well as me saying that this will be my first time writing any smut, so if it's bad, then sorry ahead of time.

“Kitten, I have to go.”

This was the tenth time Jack had to tell her this. After discussing Angela’s findings with Winston, it was agreed that going back to the Talon base in Siberia might give them some clues as to what happened to Kitten. Though they were quite aware that everything involving Moira’s research has probably been copied and erased from the computers. They were still hoping that Athena could salvage a few pieces of the puzzle.

The team going was McCree, Angela and Jack himself, much to Kitten’s dismay. Jack, originally, was all for going in alone, but then Jesse piped up reminding everyone how his last trip to Siberia went and Angela gave him a cheeky grin when she asked if he even knew what to look for in terms of gene splicing. So, he was going with a team.

Now, he just had to get Kitten to let go of his arm.

“Sweetheart, please.”

All he got was a happy hum in response as the woman nuzzled against the sleeve of his jacket. It wasn’t his normal leather jacket, with Angela coming along he couldn’t get away with his usual attire, instead he had to dawn some weather appropriate clothes to keep Angela from Mother Henning him the whole way to the base.

“Why can’t you stay?” she whined, again.

“Because, I know how to get through the building.” Well, that was a lie. He wasn’t even in the building before Reaper was chasing him. Perhaps his regular jacket _was_ an issue when working in the snow.

“Kitten, I know yer gonna miss him. But we gotta head out now.” The sound of spurs reached her ears before Jesse’s voice did, he carefully pulled her arms off of Jack’s and pulled her back against his chest so the old soldier could finish getting ready.

“Why can’t he stay?” she crossed her arms and pouted her lips, unceremoniously flopping onto one of the crates in the hangar. Apparently, the Junkers had hidden here yesterday and decided to go looting through their supplies, her eyes fallowed her Alpha as he moved and lifted crates and broken things out of the way of the drop ship, there was a warm feeling creeping its way down from her stomach and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth. It was Jesse laughing at her obvious ogling that snapped her attention away from Jack and back to the cowboy. “What?”

“You were starin’.”

“No! I was just looking that way and he happened to be there!” she huffed, purposely making a show of looking around the room. She pouted again when she heard Jesse chuckle, “Shouldn’t you go and say goodbye to Hanzo or something?!”

Now it was her turn to laugh as he spluttered, he pulled his hat over his eyes and made a very hasty exit, her smile grew seeing that Hanzo had just walked into the hangar only to be dragged back out by Jesse. With a sigh, Kitten found her gaze being dragged back to Jack and the warmth from earlier coming back.

 

* * *

 

The old seats in the ship were stiff from years of use and Jack could feel the metal even through the thin cushion he was sitting on. He shifted hoping it would help the numbing feeling that was beginning to grow on his tailbone. He stretched his shoulders to try and move his weight to keep from having a sore back, he hated feeling so old.

Jesse sat next to the old soldier with a huff, Lena had already gotten the Orca into the air now the team of three just had to wait. The cowboy cleared his throat, looked over at him then let out another small huff, “I always had a feelin’ that I knew you from somewhere, you know?”

Jack felt his body tensing up slightly, ready for anger or questions he would greatly appreciate not being asked, “It has been awhile, was hoping everyone had just moved on and not ask questions.”

“Ana knew”

Jack huffed a laugh at that, “What doesn’t she know?”

Jesse smiled slightly at that before it fell just as quickly, “I’m glad at least one of you two survived.”

The air was knocked out of his lungs at that admission; he and Jesse had never gotten along back then. Jesse liked to push against authority and Jack wanted him to fall in line, to follow the rules. Reyes was too easy on the kid, but that was because that’s what he was, a kid. That fact was too easily looked over considering where they found him. Looking up at Jesse now, Jack saw a bittersweet sadness in his eyes, he was happy to see him alive but he knew that Reyes was as well, Jack felt his brows furrow in confusion, “Jesse, you know that Rea-“

“That’s not Gabe.” The interruption was cold and curt, Jesse’s face hardened and was quickly hidden by his hat but his body was now tense as well, “He was never like this.”

Jack was silent for a moment, long enough for Jesse to peek up at him, his only response was a slightly whispered “I know.”

Jesse’s face softened slightly at that but before the conversation could continue, Angela came to sit with them after checking with Lena she took one look at the cowboy before going off about Jesse’s lack of winter wear. Though they couldn’t see it, Jack had a small smile on his face, he was glad he dodged the Angela bullet there.

 

* * *

 

Kitten was proud of herself for not just sitting in the hangar waiting for Jack to come home. Thinking about it now, she was acting pretty childish last time. As she made her way down the hall, towards the commons with her siblings, she noticed the warmth in her lower stomach was growing. With a whimper she rubbed at her belly, as she kept walking the warmth continued to grow until a twisting pain shot its way through her. With a cry she fell to her knees, pushing against her stomach to try and lessen the pain, her sister nudged her head and allowed her to wrap her arms around her neck, carefully Kitten was lifted off the ground and the three turn to head to her room.

Guess it was that time again, every two months this happened. She was lucky it had ended a day before she met Jack or she would still be in that old cabin.

Kitten sighed in relief when the door to her room opened, but the scent of her Alpha was everywhere making the warmth in her stomach burn hotter, she whimpered and fell to the bed. What was worse was that Jack wasn’t there to make sure she was okay, he wasn’t there to bring her to Angela or to just hug her until the pain stopped, and this pain was going to last a week! Who knew when Jack would be back!?

Another whimper escaped, as she reached for the corner of the blanket her fingers brushed against something cool, lifting her head she saw it was Jack’s jacket… with a small smile she sat up slowly and slid her arm through the sleeves, she sighed, at least there was this comfort. The pain started again and she flopped herself onto the pillows, curling in on herself to try and help the turning feeling in her lower stomach. That’s when she felt the wet patch in her pants, now that she thought about it her clothes were not helping her steadily heating skin. With a grunt she tugged and kicked the clothes off of her lower body, she pulled at her shirt and decided to shed that as well.

Now she was content with just laying in bed with her Alphas jacket on, waiting for this weird warmth and pain to leave… No, even the jacket was to much! With a huff she wiggled her arms out and just lied on top of it.

With another whimper she rubbed her legs together, trying to relieve the throbbing that had started there, looking towards her siblings she saw that they had been nice enough to give her some semblance of privacy by facing the door. It was when she let out another whimper that her brother got up and walked out of the room, her sister moving closer to the door as if she had just kicked him out and tried to keep him from coming back in.

It was something they did every time this happened to her or her sister back home. It was harder during the winter when her brother had to come back in, but he kept his distance from the two when ever this heat hit them. Kitten let out a groan, why this _did_ happen though she had no clue, but it was annoying. Her skin was too warm and felt like it was pulsing with something that she just couldn’t figure out.

She shifted her legs again, and she let out a sound she hardly hears herself make, her cheeks burn from the embarrassment, but the brief relief she felt from the pulsing between her legs was worth it. She shifts again to try and bring back the relief but moving her legs like a cricket was only irritating her and overheating her already burning skin.

“A-Athe-na...” she huffed a breath and turned to lie on her back.

“How may I help you, Miss Kitten?”

Kitten managed a small smile, ‘Miss Kitten’ just sounded funny even if it was her own name, he smile fell when another wave of heat shot through her body. She could feel her legs were wet, how much is she _sweating_!? With a whimper, she tried to ask the AI to send someone who could help, but her throat was completely dry. She tried to moisten her mouth but her tounge just felt like a sponge sticking to her mouth.

“Miss Kitten, I’m sensing an increase in your body temperature, would you like for me to call for Captain Amari?”

She managed to croak out a yes, before another moan filled the room as she shifted her body again and her chest brushed across Jack’s jacket.


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who responded to my worries, I'll keep working on this, don't you worry!  
> Now this one here is the chapter that has some sexual content (masturbation), so if that makes you uncomfortable then skip the second half when it cuts to Kitten.

The howling wind from outside echoed through the empty metal halls, sending a chill down the team’s spines as they made their way through the empty building. The quiet shuffling of their feet was only accented by the clink and spin of McCree’s spurs. How this man made it so far in a covert team, Jack will never know.

The three of them made their way through the halls, weapons at the ready just in case. The building itself was relatively small. There were only a handful of rooms, most were storage and barracks for whatever agents were stationed there, but the labs were the goal for this mission.

As soon as the door to the labs slid open, the team was hit with an intense rotten smell.

Jesse openly gagged and covered his mouth and nose with his sarape, “Jesus! What the hell died in ‘ere!”

Jack felt along the wall for a light switch and immediately regretted it when he felt his glove slid along something slick and unnatural, the texture was rough but slimy all at once and he grimaced under his visor. Eventually, his hand hit what felt like the light switch and with a hum and flicker the few working lights turned on.

The room was straight out of a nightmare. Cages and cells lined the walls and in them were piles of decaying corpses and animal carcasses that were beginning to blacken and mould from age. What Soldier could see from the cell closest to him was inhumane and horrible. A thin man was curled in on himself, what looked like bones protruding from his back were actually the spines similar to what could be seen on an iguana. His hands were wrapped around his arms and had what seemed to be webbing between his fingers, his thumb had been moved to his wrist and was short and clawed. The man died with his eyes open and though they were clouded, Jack could see that his pupils were slits, the whites of his eyes almost completely taken over by the iris. His eye lids were thin and covered in a fine line of scales.

“It looks like Kitten fared a lot better than these poor souls.” McCree muttered, Jack looked over from the cell he was looking at to find Jesse farther along, staring at what appeared to be a dog, but it’s paws hand human fingers and its snout had shortened and reformed to resemble a human nose, “Bloody hell, what has that witch done?”

Jack himself felt a chill roll down through his body, how long had Kitten have to be stuck here before her escape? How had she survived?

The computer was placed at the far end of the room, Angela was already sitting there and looking through the files. Jack headed over and peered over her shoulder, most of the notes were full of medical words he couldn’t hope to grasp the concept of but the words that did register were enough to make his stomach churn.

“Here.” She whispered, on the screen was Kitten. It was an old photo; her hair was considerably shorter and her eye weren’t the glowing yellow that they are now. Beside the picture was the beginning of her basic information; Name: (Y/N) (Y/L/N), height, weight, country of birth. The list went on, she was the second eldest of three, lost most of her family in an attack on her home town by a rebellion group. Started traveling the world soon after. “Poor thing doesn’t have anyone to go back too.”

Jack couldn’t help but shake the sense of unease that started to creep up on him, this was too easy. Why would Talon, no, why would Moira leave her research behind after the base was compromised?

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re ‘ere to take care of ‘er.” Jesse placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder at that, “Let’s start copyin’ these files so we can head out. This place gives me the creeps.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ana had placed a cool cloth on her forehead after another hour of the constant heat. The cool relief that greeted her was enough to make her hum low in her throat. Her skin was now covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the juncture between her legs was exceptionally soaked. Ana tried to explain the possibility that she was going into heat, that this was common amongst animals, but her mind was hazy and Kitten jus couldn’t grasp at any one thought. Well, she actually had one thing in mind, when was her Alpha coming home?

“A-Ana?” her throat was scratchy and dry again, and Ana helpfully raised her up and held a water bottle to her lips. After a few sips, Kitten laid back down and moved her legs, she managed to move them just right and the pleasurable tingles that shot up her spine made her gasp out, “Ana? Whe-where’s Jack?”

The sniper let out a chuckle at that, “He’ll be back soon.” She stood up then, “Let me go and find an ice pack, it will be better than constantly wetting a cloth.”

Kitten just nodded, not really hearing her. When the sound of the door closing did reach through her haze, she opened her eyes and let out a whimper. The throbbing she was feeling was driving her mad. With a huff, she reached down to where the throbbing was more intense, trying to find the source. When her fingers brushed against her clit, the pleasure and relief she felt was enough to cut through the haze on her mind. She trailed her fingers down through the wetness there and slowly brought them back up, a moan was torn from her throat at the feeling. Why hasn’t she ever done this before?!

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of Kitten’s heavy breathing and moans, her fingers continued to move up and down between her legs, but even that was short lived before it stopped bringing the relief she craved.  She started to focus on the nub at the top of her folds, and sparks shot up and down her spine at the feeling, a slow but pleasant burn began in her lower stomach. Though Kitten didn’t know what she was doing she continued to rub that bundle and soon her back arched and she let out a cry. Her eyes shot open at the feeling of ecstasy that flew through her body, her breathing was fast and deep as her mind scrambled to try and understand what happened.

Though she was uncertain about what just happened, Kitten noticed that the throbbing had gone down to a slow pulse, her body wasn’t as uncomfortable anymore. She could sit up and not feel any pain or dizziness and her mind was clearer than it has been in hours.

Kitten looked down at herself, and felt a blush grow on her cheeks. For as long as she could remember, she spent most of her time in the snow without clothes but now that she spends every day in them, the fact that Ana had seen her like this was just embarrassing. What if Jack were still here?

She paused at that, thinking about it, would she care? How would he react to all of this? Her mind started to wander then, if Jack were here he would have been able to know how to help?

Kitten’s eyes dilated as she thought about what it would feel like to have her Alpha here with her, to be able to cuddle against him, his body was hard with muscle but still very comfortable. She turned her head as spotted his jacket, lifting it up she held it to her face and his scent made her mind spin. A happy hum sounded from her throat and the throbbing started up again.

She needed her Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I'm not writing any of the characters that well, this is my first fic. I have infrequent access to the internet, so keeping a routine for uploading will be difficult. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
